My Life at AHS
by engineergirl86
Summary: The Gaang are in high school. Modern AU. All about relationships, and lots of interesting situations like a high school camping trip and homecoming dance. ZUTARA YUKKA JETZULA TAANG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**One important thing! Ozai is not Zuko and Azula's dad in this. All other family ties still exist.**

**So I thought it would be fun to do a fic on the gAang in high school. The ships will be (yes I went there) and maybe some more you'll just have to read and find out! And for those of you reading Caves, no worries! I am not stopping that story and I will update it by Friday at the latest but this plot bunny was beating me up, well also I had way too much Nutella yesterday and began writing the character bios because I had so much energy. This is very important read the character bios so you have a background on the story. Also everyone is currently single. Except Yue and Hahn are together, for now:**

Zuko(senior)-cornerback on the football team and is also on the basketball team (if you don't know what a corner back is then you're not as big a football lover as me). He is very, very focused on his goal of playing college football; he is very driven. He is also into martial arts. His favorite subject is history. His personality is the same as on the cartoon, driven, anger issues, confident, but not really the typical haughty quarterback jock who is always talking and begging to be the center of attention. This is why I made him a cornerback, it works for him; speed, skill, and agility are essential. Doesn't really have many close friends. Sokka is a casual friend. He is just so driven he doesn't make time for friendships.

Katara(sophomore)-swim team and runs track and cross country. She wants to be a nurse, she is smart and takes some hard classes to help prepare for college, but also takes time to have fun playing sports and hanging out with her friends. She is a typical "goody-two-shoes" good girl, but she is not snobby at all. She isn't super popular, but has true friends who are always there for her as she is for them.

Aang (freshman)-midfielder on the soccer team, runs cross country, and in science club. He is kind of nerdy, Katara's best friend, and an avid vegetarian. He isn't sure what he wants to do with his life, but is very enthusiastic about high school. He is into martial arts, also.

Sokka(junior)- plays baseball and is in auto shop. He is Katara's brother and Aang, Suki, Toph, and Zuko's friend. He wants to be a mechanical engineer; he is smart, but doesn't worry with taking hard classes like his sister, he will worry with that in college. He loves to have fun and crack jokes. He is definitely the funniest of his friends. He is also crushing on Yue like crazy.

Toph(freshman)- wrestling team. She is the tough girl, nuff said. Good friends with Aang, Katara, Suki, and Sokka. She wants to be a professional wrestler.

Yue(junior)- dance team, complete girly girl, She always has the perfect outfit, and looks flawlessly beautiful every day. She is really sweet to everyone and not stuck up. She is constantly chased by boys, especially Hahn.

Teo(freshman)-auto shop and science club. He is the manager of the cross country team, and has built several mechanized wheel chairs for himself, so he can keep up with his friends as they run to encourage them and cheer them on. He is really good friends with Aang, Haru and Katara.

Azula(sophomore)- plays volleyball and softball. Zuko's little sister; she is very talented and a very good athlete. She excels in sports like her brother, though she is one to brag and see herself as better than others at times. She is very competitive, and also does well in school, tough she doesn't take super hard classes. She doesn't mind to play a little dirty and can be thought of as the bad girl at times. She is not evil like in the cartoon though, just a little snooty and she will hang out with the wrong crowd occasionally.

Suki(junior)- also a volleyball player and a basketball player. She is very popular because of her athletic abilities, and aspires to join the army after high school. She is friends with everyone, especially Katara and Sokka.

Haru(sophomore)- defensive end on the football team as well as a member of the school choir. He is very quiet, but a good football player and singer. His best friend is Teo. He is also good friends with Katara.

Ty Lee(junior)- cheerleader and on the yearbook and newspaper staffs. She is very good friends with Mae and Azula. Boys love her, and she is quite popular.

Mae(junior)- in the choir. She is very artsy. She is quiet and emo. Her two best friends are quite different from her but that's what makes their friendship work. She is into martial arts and is in Aang and Zuko's class.

Jet(senior)- got kicked off the basketball team. He got mixed up in the wrong crowd, got a little too rebellious and is no longer allowed on the basketball team. He didn't get along with the shooting guard Zuko while he was there anyways. He had played the same position and everyone knows guards don't get to be good friends with other guards.

Hahn(senior)- quarterback on the football team. He is very snobby and stuck up. He doesn't get along well with Zuko. He is vain and selfish, and constantly going after Yue. The two break up and get back together constantly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The name of the person whose point of view it is in will be listed after the dots.

And so begins our story . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . Katara

"There she is! She is so gorgeous!" Sokka gasped.

"We get it Sokka you like Miss Prissy pants. You think she's pretty, you've told us, and she probably has no personality," Toph replied. Sokka, Toph, and Katara were walking into school form the student parking lot; Sokka had driven his younger sister and their friend to school, because they weren't sixteen yet and didn't have a drivers' license. Sokka had spotted Yue by the lockers. She wore a tight fitting white and blue t-shirt and navy blue flared yoga pants. She had just gotten out of morning dance practice. They were meeting before and after school both to make sure they were ready for Friday's opening football game.

"Of course she does, she is so sweet and kind, and hot," Sokka trailed off.

"I don't think hot is a characteristic of someone's personality Sokka," Katara giggled, "but he is kinda right Toph, she is nice. I have had classes with her. She's not mean like a lot of the dance team." Katara was wearing a light blue tank top and navy short shorts. Her hair was in hair loopies and half back; the rest of her wavy long brown hair hung down to her mid back. Sokka wore jeans, tennis shoes, and a dark blue t-shirt for the school's baseball team. Toph wore kahki shorts and work boots with a green and yellow shirt. A yellow headband was in her short black hair. Katara had begged her not to wear work boots with every outfit, fearing someone would make fun of her friend. It was after all Monday of the second week of high school, Toph's second week of high school ever. She didn't yet understand how cruel people could be. Toph insisted on wearing her favorite boots and Katara let it go.

"Hey guys!" Aang ran up to the group from the parent drop-off entrance, his mom had driven him to school. He wore an orange t-shirt and blue jean shorts with tennis shoes.

"Hey Aang! Ready for Cross Country practice today? I hear we are doing speed work." They were talking as they each went to their lockers and grabbed books for their first classes.

"Yeah, it's mile repeats," Aang sighed. Katara practically gaged. Run a mile really fast then do it again six more times. This was the hardest workout their team did in her opinion. They started to walk to class when their lamenting was interrupted by a groan from Sokka who was still looking over at Yue.

Katara shot her eyes over in the direction of the dancer to see what had upset her brother so greatly. The quarterback of the football, team, Yue's boyfriend, had pushed her up against the locker and started kissing her roughly. Katara looked around and there were no teachers in the vicinity to break it up, she was surprised. Principal Ozai ruled with an iron fist. There was no way this would be permitted, and honestly in front of everyone? Couldn't they do that stuff somewhere else? Then she realized something. Yue was trying to push him off, but he was forcing himself on her. Her arms were against his chest pushing back. Katara looked to her brother, then realized he was already half way to the locker area, Toph on his heels begging him not to get beat up by the jerk of a quarter back. She knew what was about to happen, and she shot a concerned look at Aang before they rushed after their friends.

. . . . . . . . . . Azula

"Zuko! Honestly! As soon as I can drive, I'm driving myself to school!" Azula shouted as Zuko flew through the back roads in his mustang. They were running late, as usual and Zuko was driving like a maniac. Why did he insist on waking up twenty minutes before school when they had a fifteen minute drive? Two more months, she could make it, or . . . she could find someone else to take her to school. He slung into the parking place and slammed the breaks causing his football helmet to come flying from the back seat and hit her in the back of the head.

"Rrrgh," she scowled at her older brother and grabbed her volleyball bag. The two practically ran into the school building.

. . . . . . . . . . . . Zuko

Zuko rushed into the building mentally beating himself up for oversleeping again. He was so tired after his weekend training he always put himself through. Monday morning came too quickly. He headed for the commons office to get his new schedule. Apparently he had needed to take a fine art his sophomore year, but he had taken Strength and Conditioning class instead, now he was going to have to take Art with a bunch of sophomores and he would be starting that particular class a week late. He reached the doors to the student driver parking lot and swung them open, Azula on his heels. He hurried in and took a right toward the Commons office when he stopped in his tracks, as did Azula. The sight before him was not a common one in this strict school. A crowd was beginning to gather as Sokka, one of his friends from gym class stalked angrily towards the quarterback who was fiercely making out with his girlfriend when Sokka slammed his right fist into Hahn's jaw knocking his lips off of Yue's. Sokka was in for a fight, Zuko ran towards the scene pushing through bystanders as Hahn turned and swung at Sokka. Sokka was quick and dodged the punch, landing one of his own in Hahn's gut. _I'm sure he deserves it,but don't hurt him too badly we need him Friday!_ Zuko pushed through more people. This time Hahn landed a punch in the baseball player's shoulder as he tried to avoid it. Sokka swung and hit Hahn in the mouth again. Now Hahn was furious.

Zuko jumped out of the crowd and put a hand on each boy's shoulder.

"Enough!" he said pushing them apart. "What were you thinking?" Zuko looked at Sokka. "He's the quarterback and it's opening week!"

"Get out of the way Zuko this jerk was forcing himself on Yue; I'm going to break him!" Katara, Aang and Toph grabbed Sokka and pulled him back as Zuko turned to Hahn, eyed him fiercely, and said "grow a pair," as he walked away. _Who forces himself on a weaker girl? There is no honor or masculinity in it at all; it's cowardly._

Zuko walked off and headed for first block, English, ughh, yet another wonderful thing about this most excellent start to his day.

. . . . . . . . . . . Katara

_Wow, that was hot._ She watched the dark haired football player walk off. He was so brooding and mysterious, and he knew her brother; she made a mental note to ask Sokka who he was. She forced herself to stop staring. Hahn walked away a second later quite angrily. Yue was still leaning again the locker looking embarrassed with tears running down her eyes. Aang, Toph, and Katara let go of Sokka and he gently reached out and took Yue's hand.

"Are you ok?" Sokka asked.

. . . . . . . . . . Yue

"I'm fine," she said. It wasn't the first time she had been sexually harassed, not even just by Hahn.

"Can I walk you to class?"

"No, I just need to go," she pulled her hand away from his. "Thank you."

Just then a swarm of teacher spilled into the commons just coming out of a meeting with the principal.

"Get to class!" one of them barked. "You know the rules, tardiness equals lunch detention."

Yue hurried off to her Chemistry class, she didn't want to be late.

What was wrong with her? She almost let that baseball player walk her to class. He was so heroic and cute, and she had her Hahn issues anyways. Why was she with him? Oh that's right he threatened her. She was afraid of what he would do to her if she broke up with him again. But maybe, just maybe she could do it if that boy was willing to protect her. That was a lot to ask, and she would owe him. _Maybe he isn't like Hahn, maybe he will help me without holding it over my head. He did a few minutes ago._ It was settled then, she would try to talk to him next time he approached her and ask him to help.

She looked up to see Suki hurry into class.

"You're late. That will be a lunch detention."

Suki sighed and sat down next to Yue. The girls had several classes together, but weren't close friends, just polite acquaintances. "Are you ok?" Suki said to the white haired girl.

"Yeah just a little embarrassed," Yue whispered back.

"It's a good thing Sokka was there," smiled Suki as the teacher began writing on the board, oblivious to the girls' conversation. Yue blushed at the mention of Sokka coming to her rescue.

"You know, he has liked you for a long time."

Yue smiled. She thought he might, aside from that morning's activities she had caught him staring at her on occasion in some of her classes. Not in a creepy way, just in a way a boy would stare at a girl he liked. Now thanks to Suki, she knew his name.

. . . . . . . . . Azula

She had made it to class on time after watching the fight. Why her idiot brother had to mess up something that juicy was totally beyond her. Oh yeah, football, but still that was pure entertainment.

She looked around her Sophomore English class, (she and her bother both had English first block, but he was in Senior English). Next to her in the seating chart sat Haru, he was on her brother's football team and was a boring goodie-goodie. She saw several more boring people. Was there no one interesting in this class? Then a tall boy in the back row caught her eye. _Jet._ She smiled, he wasn't a boring goodie-goodie. He was well known for his "destruction of property" habits. He was kicked off the basketball team because he and his friend went around town destroying things. School officials were his favorite target. He was a rebel. She hadn't noticed him last week because he was in the back of the classroom. Maybe first block wouldn't be so boring after all.

. . . . . . . . . . .Sokka

Sokka had watched her walk away, and was knocked back into reality when Teo rolled up in his wheelchair and said "Sokka! We're gonna be late we need to hurry to auto shop." Sokka snapped out of it and the gaang hurried off towards the academic wing. Sokka knew he and Teo would be late for sure Auto shop was on the other side of the academic wing. The group walked quickly.

"Sokka," Katara asked, "who was that guy?"

"That jerk was Hahn the quarterback. Don't you know who he is?"

"No, the other one," she blushed. Sokka eyed her and said, "That's Zuko, he's a cornerback on the football team. I have had several classes with him. He's a senior. He is also on the basketball team."

"And he is in my martial arts class," Aang added clueless to Katara's true intentions.

"Are you friends with him?" Katara asked heer brother.

"Yeah," Sokka replied. Katara smiled, liking her chances of seeing more of the attractive football player. Just then the bell rang and an assistant principal popped out of thin air and wrote them all up for lunch detention.

"Sorry Teo," Sokka said, "You're late because of us."

"No problem," Teo smiled. I would have gotten it for something eventually today. At least we will all have it together."

They each went to their first block class.

_I have got to get her to break up with Hahn, and go out with me. Next time I see her I am going to tell her how much I like her and want to be with her. Why is she even with him?_

**Well I hope you liked it. More soon. I am thinking about doing a camping trip and sending them all on it That might be interesting. **

**Please tell me what you think and what you want to see happen with this story! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I will try to do better.**

**I want to make a change real quick. Zuko's basketball position is power forward.**

. . . . . . . . . . Azula

Azula leaned back in her chair not paying attention to the painfully boring English teacher. She crossed her arms portraying her feelings of total boredom to the entire room. She was wearing a black volley-ball t-shirt that said "You've been served" on the back and "AHS volleyball" on the front. She was easily the best player on the team even better than Suki the star blocker. She had on red short shorts and her hair was in a neat ponytail with one strand of hair hanging on either side of her face. She sighed and looked around the room. When her eyes landed on Jet he was leaned back in his chair chewing on the end of his pencil. He winked at her when her eyes met his. She smirked and turned back to the front of the class.

After class Jet walked after Azula in the hall. "So, what are you doing tonight?" he grinned.

"Beating people at volleyball."

"Nice, home game?"

"Yeah, don't you pay attention to the school news?"

"No, what time is it?"

"Seven"

"See you there." With that he walked off. She smiled mischievously.

. . . . . . . . . Zuko

After first block Zuko realized that in all the excitement of the morning he had forgotten to go pick up his new schedule from the commons office. He went to his locker, threw his books in and turned to go to the commons office when he saw Mae standing next to him. "Hi Mae." He tried to sound friendly, but his sister's friend was really starting to get on his nerves. She popped up everywhere he was and always wanted to walk with him to second block because the weight room for his Strength and Conditioning class was on the same end of the school as her choir class. He could tell she liked him. They were also in the same Martial Arts class.

"You going to walk me to class?" she asked. He groaned. Why did she have to phrase it like that? He never walked her all the way to class. In reality he put up with her walking with him until they had to go different directions at the end of the academic wing. From the side he saw Sokka.

"Sorry Mae I need to talk to Sokka and I have to go to the Commons office to get a new schedule." He darted to the side to catch up with Sokka. He really did want to hear what had gone down before he got there that morning and tell his friend he wouldn't be in S. and C. with him anymore.

**Flashback 3 minutes ago**

Katara had practically ran to Sokka and Teo's auto shop class as soon as her math class let out. She had wanted to walk with Sokka in case they passed the cute football player again. She saw the boys coming out of the shop and she walked up to them trying to look casual. The three headed out for the other end of the building. Sokka had Strength and Conditioning and Katara had Art. Aang and Toph joined them on the way for a moment before they headed off to freshman English with Teo. Katara and Sokka walked on towards the locker bay.

**Present**

Zuko walked toward Sokka and a brunette girl he assumed was his sister. She looked a lot like him, same skin tone, hair color, and blue eyes except she was a girl, and she was hot. He snuck a look at her tan legs before catching up with them. He was pretty sure he had seen her with Sokka this morning at the fight.

"Sokka," Zuko said.

Sokka turned and saw his friend and Mae following him. Sokka snickered. Zuko walked on the side of Sokka opposite Katara.

"Still can't lose her?"

"She's everywhere man. I don't know how she does it. She should be a ninja."

Sokka laughed. Katara tried not to stare at him apparently he was already having problems getting rid of girls, and she didn't want him to hate her.

"You gotta tell me what happened this morning, but unfortunately it won't be in S. and C. I'm having to get a schedule change. Apparently I need a fine art credit to get in to college and they have changed my S. and C. to something artsy." He sighed. Katara's ears perked up. _Fine art? Maybe. . . ._

"That sucks, you didn't get it out of the way Sophomore year?"

"Nah, I took S. and C. then too."

"That sucks buddy. We'll still have to catch up and work out some other time then."

"Yeah, and you can tell me what happened with Hahn." Zuko turned to walk to the commons office.

"Breathe Katara," Sokka said. She slapped her brother's arm.

"I am fine. I could say that to you around Yue though!"

Zuko went to the Commons office and got his new schedule. He read it and saw that he had Art in room 124, and headed that way. When he got to the class room he walked to the teacher's desk and dropped his schedule down in front of the man.

"Welcome to Art I your seat is at table 2 on the end. Zuko turned and saw the table he was talking about and- _Is that Sokka's sister?_

Katara was sitting at table 2 writing something in a small pink planner. She looked up and smiled at him as he walked over to the table. There was a boy sitting between his seat and hers and he assumed the guy was a sophomore like most of the other people in here. _Why didn't I take this sophomore year like a normal person?_ _At least I have something nice to look at._ He glanced over at the pretty girl sitting near him.

"Today class we are going to start our group projects. You will work in the teams you are in for tables. We will be decorating bicycles for a local art show. Your bike must have a theme and it will be entered into a competition." He showed them some examples of bikes made to look like animals or monsters as well as some other themes. _Wow, this is stupid._

"Ok class brainstorm!"

"Hey new guy! What's your name?" one of the boys at the table asked Zuko. Zuko sighed controlling his anger.

"Zuko. And I'm not new; I had a schedule change." They talked about what they were going to do with their bike, and Katara had a few good ideas. They ultimately decided to do a horse. The school mascot was a cavalier and he always rode a horse. Zuko had given no input whatsoever and said that whatever the others wanted was fine with him.

Zuko decided after class he would go find Sokka and eat lunch with him rather than the guys on defensive secondary where he usually ate; he had several motives for this. The first was to learn what intense workout (Mondays were always the hardest and his favorite, people told him he was crazy and sadistic) they had done, and bemoan the fact that he was not currently enrolled in _any _physical education class. His schedule consisted of Senior English, Art I, U.S. Government (his favorite class, well now that S. and C. was gone), and Advanced Algebra and Trigonometry (needed for college). He didn't even have PE I which was just sports, thankfully next semester he would be able to rectify this horrible situation. Block scheduling wasn't all bad because you were only stuck in four classes half a year. Then for the next half year you got new ones. The second reason he wanted to eat lunch with Sokka was to hear what had transpired that morning from the beginning. And finally, he hoped that maybe, just maybe, the pretty girl two seats to his right would be eating lunch with her brother.

What was with him? He knew Sokka wouldn't like his friend being attracted to his sister, so he would have to be careful and not too obvious. He had no intentions of doing anything more than looking at her. He had had horrible luck in relationships in the past and didn't plan to pursue one with this girl. His last girlfriend Jin had broken up with him because he was "already married to football." She felt like he didn't give her enough attention, and she just couldn't take being less important than a "stupid game." In all honesty, he almost broke up with her for calling football "a stupid game." Seriously, they lived in Georgia! Everyone liked football; this is the South; it's practically a crime not to. Truthfully he hadn't even missed her. Sure she was cute and he enjoyed kissing her and having a girlfriend, but he knew she was right. She just wasn't more important than football to him. _Jin was cute, but she's nothin' compared to Katara,_ he thought. He could tell she was the goody-goody type, and knew she wouldn't just go get kinky with him in the back of his mustang and require no attention and attachment. Plus, Sokka might frown on that, and Zuko really didn't want to hurt her.

_Why I am I still thinking about her?!_ Zuko was knocked out of his thoughts when the bell rang. Zuko got up and headed out the door towards the Junior locker bay to find Sokka. He noticed Katara was going the same direction as him. When Zuko got to there he saw Sokka talking to three freshmen and Suki.

"Hey Zuko have you painted a masterpiece yet?"

Zuko shot his friend a look. "Did you make it through the workout today or wuss out?" Zuko retorted. He knew Sokka wasn't a wuss, but last Monday he was still having some problems with a baseball injury and had to stop halfway through the workout.

"Hilarious. Hey Katara!" Sokka and Zuko turned to see the brunette runner walk up between them, and butterflies flew through Zuko's stomach. _What's wrong with me? It's just a girl, it aint like I've never seen one before. I don't even get butterflies before football._ "Hi," she replied cheerfully to her brother and Zuko. She looked up at Zuko, "You were at my table in Art class."

"Yeah sorry I wasn't much help. Art really isn't my thing." They were both fighting back blushes, but kept the other from knowing it.

"Let's go grab some food," Zuko said and headed for the cafeteria.

"Sounds great I'm so hungry I could eat a freshman." Sokka fell in step next to Zuko. Aang and Toph both shot Sokka a look. Teo just laughed.

"So what happened this morning?" Sokka told Zuko, who already knew Sokka had it bad for Yue. He talked about her a lot in S. and C. both this semester and last school year. "Yeah, Hahn's a complete a-hole; I'm not surprised. We need him for Friday though. Soon as the season is over you can beat the hell out of him."

. . . . . . . . . . Katara

They were almost to the cafeteria and Suki shot Katara a knowing grin. Katara shot her a look that said _shush!_ Honestly how did Suki always find out when she had crushes? She hadn't even told anyone though Sokka suspected it from her questions that morning. Sokka and Zuko were in front in their little group and Katara and Suki followed right behind the boys with the freshmen trailing them. Katara made sure no one was watching as she snuck a look at Zuko's butt. He was wearing a red football t-shirt, grey and red Nikes, and jeans that fit him perfectly, not baggy and not too tight. She always thought guys looked stupid in tight pants. Her eyes traveled up his back to his strong shoulders, she was shaken from her thoughts when she heard Toph laugh and she looked over to see that knowing grin on Suki's face.

"Sokka, don't forget lunch detention," Aang said as they walked into the caf.

"Lunch detention?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah we all managed to get it today because we were late because of the fight," Sokka groaned.

"That sucks. Well I will catch ya'll later then." Zuko walked off to find the defensive secondary guys and grab some food. He made sure to catch one last glimpse of those tan legs before he was out of sight. _What is she doing to me? _He didn't let it show, but he was really disappointed that she wasn't going to be eating lunch with him.

As soon as Zuko was out of sight Katara sat the salad down and went back and grabbed two burritos, a banana, and some broccoli and cheese. Toph laughed.

"Didn't wanna let lover boy see you eat like a fatty?"

"Shut up Toph! Someone might hear. And FYI I have to run a lot today and I need this."

"But not badly enough to look like a fatty in front of Zuko!"

"What are ya'll talking about?" Aang asked as he grabbed two bean burritos and some veggies.

"Nothing Aang." He was clueless to Katara's attraction to Zuko, and for now she wanted to keep it that way. She knew her friend had a crush on her, but he was just a friend to her. He was her best friend along with Suki and Toph, though it was rare for the four to be together. She usually either hung out with Aang and Toph or Suki. She and Suki did girly things together, and talked about boys, but Aang, Toph, Katara, and Sokka had grown up together. She never led Aang on, she couldn't imagine hurting him, but she also knew she couldn't be with him. It just wouldn't be fair to him; she didn't return his feelings.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Sokka hollered to Katara, Aang, and Toph, beckoning them to catch up with him, Suki, and Teo. Sokka was the best big brother ever in Katara's eyes. He had all his baseball buddies, and guys like Zuko that were closer to his age, but he still found time to stick around with his sister, and three freshmen. Suki, of course was Sokka's age, and Haru, the other regular to their group who was also a sophomore was closer to Sokka's age. Where was Haru anyways? She hadn't seen him all day.

The group got their food and reported for lunch detention. They were seated in cubicles. Sometimes if you were _very _careful, you could sneak a few words to the person next to you. Suki wanted to talk to both of the siblings. She needed to talk relationships with them both. Sokka sat on the end then Suki, Katara, Teo, Aang, and Toph.

When they teacher looked away Suki leaned towards Sokka's cubicle. "I think Yue might like you, Sokka."

"It's not funny Suki," Sokka whispered. "No I'm serious Sokka, I have a class with her. We talked about you!" Suki whisper yelled.

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

"I was going to ask her out but I expected her to say no."

"I think you've got a pretty good chance."

"Thanks Suki."

"Hey Teo," Katara whispered. "Have you seen Haru?"

"Yeah, just for a little bit; he's a good kid and wasn't late to fist block," Teo laughed.

"Katara," Suki hissed. Katara turned to the other side of her cubicle. "Yeah?"

"You like Zuko," She teased.

"SHHH!" Katara shushed her.

"The teachers can't hear us."

"No, I don't want Sokka to hear."

"Ohhh . . . He is too overprotective of you."

"I know, it's not like I have a chance with him. Sokka said he's a senior football player. Probably really good too."

"Yeah, he is a really good corner. He's really a really good power forward in b-ball too."

"I bet you see him all the time since you're on the team," Katara sighed.

"Yep, when it's basketball season, don't be so down on yourself. He was checking you out just as much as you were checking him out."

"Really?" Katara blushed, "Well he's a guy they do that constantly."

"They don't turn around and stare though, unless they see something they like."

"SILENCE!" The obnoxious teacher yelled at them.

After lunch Katara went to her Intro to Nursing class then Child Development. She looked at the clock in her last class, and realized school was almost out. _Uggh! Mile repeats. I forgot . . ._

Katara got to cross country practice and found Aang and Teo who was setting up the water cooler for the runners. They began their warm up routine and the coach announced the work out plan. Before they started mile repeats they were to run to the football stadium, run around the track and back to the other end of the campus to the cross country course for warm up. This would amount to about a mile and a half. They had a huge campus. Aang and Katara ran together for the warm up. They reached the football stadium and went in to see Haru walking across the track towards the football field.

"Hey Aang and Katara!"

"Hey Haru!"

"Good luck with your run!"

The place was always flooded with football players all over the place some going back and forth from the field house as Haru was, and some out on the field running plays like . . ._ is that Zuko?_ Katara thought she saw the cornerback on the field, setting up to run a play. Aang and Katara continued running past the football players. It was definitely Zuko, and he looked _good_ in a football uniform. Katara couldn't stop the smile spreading over her face. _ Wow, he is soooo hot in football pads._ She wasn't able to tell it was him until they were close with his helmet on.

Zuko had just set up to run the next play when he saw several runners entering the track. He didn't pay them much mind. All the football players knew the cross country team ran through here occasionally. One of the girls looked familiar though, _is that Katara?_ He instantly realized it was and he was watching her run by him and around the curve of the track._ Wow, she is hot._ Suddenly the guy he was supposed to be guarding bolted past him. _Oh crap._ The ball had been snapped and he was in Lala Land watching Katara run. He turned and tried to catch the receiver but the damage had already been done. The guy caught the ball and one of the safeties brought him down after a gain of 28 yards.

"Zuko!" he heard his coach yell.

**So a lot of the the things are based on my high school, such as the layout of the school. My campus was huge. It was about a mile and a half to run to the football stadium around the track once and back for warm up. Yes, I did run cross country and track in high school. Yes we did do mile and a half warm ups and Yes mile repeats was my least favorite. And no this is not going to be the story of me, I'm just using some things from my high school experience to make it more realistic. The art class bikes were so stupid, but I actually had to do that in high school believe it or not. **

**Sorry bout the rant please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes the gAang is from the south, sorry if ya'll don't like their Southern accents, but I am a hard core Southerner, and that's how I talk so it just comes out that way. I love being from the south. I was going to put them in the Midwest or something but I just couldn't do it. Zuko wants to play football in the SEC. We are the best, no offense, that's why I had to put them in the South. You're going to see just how much of a southern hick Sokka is in this story; I had already been planning it. And if you're not from the South, then prepare to be amazed by the way of life we have in my little corner of the world. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, Ford Mustang, or any songs by Kip Moore or Breaking Benjamin.**

. . . . . . . . . Sokka

After school Sokka and Toph met up at his truck, and he gave her a ride home. Their sports were both out of season, so they didn't have practice like the rest of their friends. Toph's mom was more than willing to come pick her up, but Sokka said there was no need because they lived so close. He dropped her off and drove the short distance home debating on how to spend his afternoon. He already knew he would be going to Suki's volleyball game at 7, but what to do until then was the question. _Homework?... Nah! It can wait… ps3?... nah…nap… hmm, sounds good… food? Definitely! … I'm just not tired. Shooting range?!Absolutely! _Sokka pulled into the driveway, threw his truck in park by the barn and headed into the house to grab something to eat. He raided the cabinets, found some junk food and called several of his baseball buddies over. He headed out to the shooting range behind the barn knowing that they knew their way around and would find him. His dad would probably join in too when he got home from work and picking up Aang and Katara from cross country.

His friends soon showed up and joined him. Deer season was fast approaching and they had to be ready. This _was_ much more urgent than homework regardless of what Katara thought.

At about 5:30 Hakoda pulled in the drive in his quad cab pick-up with Katara and Aang. They heard the gunshots and wandered around to the back of the barn, knowing exactly what was going on. Aang of course being an avid vegetarian hated it. Hakoda was eager to join in and Katara, who had homework, declined the invitation as she and Aang walked back up to the house to start their homework. They were both too tired to keep standing after mile repeats anyways.

A little after six Sokka walked back up to his house to see Katara and Aang still doing homework and Toph, who apparently had walked over after Aang and Katara got home, eating cheese puffs and watching TV.

"Ya'll goin to Suki's game?"

"Don't you mean Yue's dance practice?" Toph laughed. Sokka had to admit that the fact that Yue had dance practice in the upper gym was a large part of why he was going, but Suki was his friend and he did want to see her game, even if it wasn't the main attraction.

"What are you talking about? I'm going to be there for Suki."

Katara laughed. "Yes, Sokka we are going."

The four teens loaded up in Sokka's truck and set out for the high school. He turned the radio on and _Somethin' 'Bout a Truck_ by Kip Moore came over the speakers. When they arrived at the school they drove past the field house.

"There's Zuko's mustang. He must still be here doing his after practice workout. Dude's crazy."

Sokka glanced at the clock, 6:25, they had a good amount of time. Sokka swung into the field house.

"Let's drop by and talk to Zuko, we've got time. Dance pra- I mean the volley-ball game doesn't start til 7."

Katara was more than ok with this idea. _Zuko working out? Yes I think I can spare the time._ Sokka swung the truck into the parking lot of the field house. They jumped out of the truck and went in seeing a handful of football players still working out. _Diary of Jane_ by Breaking Benjamin was blaring over the speakers as they worked out. Sokka noticed that Hahn wasn't one of them. _Figures, he doesn't seem like the type to put in the extra work._

Zuko looked up from where he was incline bench pressing to see Sokka and _Katara? _He casually got up and added 25 lbs. to each side of the bar.

"Hey Sokka."

"Hey man, you wanna go up to the volleyball game with us? Your sister's playin right? Then Suki can take them home," he gestured to Katara, Aang and Toph, "and we can work out."

"Let me get one more set in." Zuko knew he was showing off for Katara, and normally he wouldn't take a break, but he would make up for it when he and Sokka worked out after the game.

"Yeah, we've got plenty of time."

Katara tried not to stare as she watched Zuko lift the impressive amount of weight over and over again. _He is sooo strong._ She thought as she imagined being held in those arms.

When Zuko got done he and one of the wide receivers decided to have Sokka throw them some passes because Hahn was on hiatus doing who knows what. Zuko was at his normal intensity plus some because Katara was watching and the poor receiver didn't stand a chance. Zuko intercepted or broke up every one of Sokka's passes, which weren't that bad for someone who didn't play football Zuko noted.

Aang, Katara, and Toph sat on the bench and watched. Katara was entranced by watching Zuko, Aang laid down on the bench and drifted to sleep, and Toph yawned.

"Am I shallow?" Katara asked Toph.

"Yep," Toph replied shortly. Katara shot her a look.

"You haven't taken your eyes off him since we got here. You know he is showing off for you don't you?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Why would he show off for a nobody-sophomore? He could have any girl he wants."

"Whatever you say Sugar Queen, I just hope Snoozles and your boyfriend hurry it up, this is getting boring fast."

"No it's not," Katara blushed. Toph gestured to Aang.

Sokka threw a few more passes before deciding it was time to go up to the gym. The group gathered and began walking out to the vehicles and Katara decided to be bold. She walked closer to Zuko and mentally took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Can I ride with you? Sokka's truck is a little cramped." It was true, Sokka didn't have a quad cab like his dad so they all four had to cram into the front row. His truck was big, but four people was a tight squeeze. _What is she doing?! _Sokka thought. He knew his sister thought Zuko was attractive, but she wasn't one to be this bold. He wasn't sure how he felt about it either. Zuko was a good friend, but _nobody_ was good enough for Sokka's baby sister.

. . . . . . . . . . Katara

"Sure," Zuko replied coolly, though he was anything but calm. _Why is she doing this to me? I never get like this._ Zuko decided to suppress his feelings; he couldn't allow this to mess with him. He had too much training to do, and he didn't want to like her and have her leave him like his other girlfriends had. He knew he wouldn't be able to give her the time and attention she wanted and needed.

Katara's head was spinning as she tried to calm down and step into Zuko's mustang. The first thing she noticed was all of the football equipment in the back as he swung his duffle bag over the driver seat and let it drop into the back. He then tossed in his helmet, and slid into the car. He fired up the engine and it let out an impressive roar. She noticed that it wasn't an automatic and watched as he sped out of the parking lot changing gears.

_I can't believe I'm in Zuko's car!_ She decided to enjoy it for the precious few seconds it lasted before they arrived at the side of the school/

Zuko decided to break the awkward silence with small talk. He wasn't much of a talker, but he didn't want her to feel awkward. "So you're a sophomore?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Are you a senior?" She already knew the answer to the question. He nodded. "So, what do you like to do?"

"Well, I run cross country, track, and I swim, hanging out with my friends, and I just like being outside. I go hiking, hunting, fishing. Stuff like that."

"That's a lot of sports. You go hunting? I never would have guessed that, but it makes sense with Sokka being so in to it. I bet you're better than him."

Katara laughed. No one in the whole school was better at hunting than Sokka, and everyone knew it.

"So what do you do for fun?" she asked, eager to hear his response. They got out of the car and walked toward the school building.

"Um, well football really I guess. I'm in a martial arts class and I play basketball too."

"I mean besides sports, what do you do with your family and friends just for fun?"

"Well I work out with my friends some. I'm really trying to get good, so I can play Division I ball in college." She saw the look on his face and connected the dots, she felt bad for making him feel awkward. _Wow he is really intense._

"I think you will make it, you don't have anything to worry about." She wanted to try to fix her last question.

"You know you should just relax sometime and come hang out with us. We aren't as cool as you I'm sure, but we have a lot of fun" She teased. _I shouldn't have said that. Where is all of this boldness coming from?_

"Maybe sometime," he said as they walked to the door of the gym and Sokka, Toph, and Aang caught up. They went inside and saw Azula and Suki and the other volleyball girls warming up. Sokka could hear the dance team upstairs practicing and said that he needed to run grab some food at the concession stand upstairs.

"Have fun watching the dance team!" Toph called. Sokka turned and said "I'm hungry! Really!"

Toph, Katara, and Aang laughed, and they went to find a seat Zuko still tagging along.

"I haven't been to one of my sister's games in a long time."

"Your sister is on the team?" Katara asked.

"Yeah she is the crazy one that gets way too into it."

"And you don't?" Katara asked teasingly.

"No, I mean she acts like she's insane."

Sokka came back toting a bag of popcorn but no drink. Sokka sat on the end next to Zuko who sat next to Katara. Toph and Aang sat on the other side of Katara whispering between themselves.

. . . . . . . . . . . Azula

Azula had been up at the gym all afternoon preparing for the game. It was just a few minutes before seven and she scanned the gym looking for Jet. _Why do I even care?_ Then she caught a glimpse of something she never expected. _Zuko?_ She was looking off in her brother's direction as she walked back to the locker room so the team could take the floor together when she ran into something. . . tall. She looked up to see who she ran into not bothering to apologize. "Jet?"

"Told you I'd be here."

"Hummph," she groaned sounding totally disinterested. "Well prepare to be amazed, now if you will move I will go to the locker room."

"As you wish," Jet smirked. He stepped to the side letting the short dark headed volleyball player pass. She walked back to the locker room and joined the rest of her team. Pretty soon they lined up and heard the announcer introducing the visiting team. Then he started to get the crowd into the mood by talking about how good the AHS volleyball girls were. It was their opening home game, but they had already won a preseason tourney and they were the reigning state champions in Georgia. He began announcing the starters, seniors first, then juniors including Suki. Then Azula heard her name. She was the only starting sophomore, so she was always called last.

"Azula Sozin! She's a sophomore . . . ." the announcer rambled off her stats as she ran through the tunnel of cheerleaders and took the floor. She noticed her mom sitting in the home section cheering for her, then she scanned to the student section seeing her brother and Jet. _What is with him? Why is he so interested in coming to my games?_ And that was the last she thought of it. She gathered with her teammates ready humiliate the other team. She wanted to beat them so bad they cried.

. . . . . .

As usual Azula was a wrecking ball, the other team had only scored 13 points to AHS's 19.

"Well, this is boring. Suki and your sister are doing great, so I'm gonna go get something to drink. I forgot to last time," Sokka said.

"Oh sure you _forgot _just be sure to go to the upstairs concession stand. I think they ran out of drinks down here," Toph retorted.

Sokka ignored her and went up and got his drink, making sure to walk by the dance team of course.

A few minutes after Sokka's return, the dance team came down stairs and lined up along the side of the bleachers next to the student section and blocking the way to the locker room. It was match point and the students in the student section stood to their feet in anticipation of the score. The other team was able to spike the ball though and they would have to wait. As the other team's best server sent the ball soaring Suki ran to get a good angle on it. She bumped it right toward the net where it would barely make it over. It was a perfect set for Azula who ran forward, jumped, and spiked the ball hard, slamming it into the floor on the other side of the net.

The student section jumped and cheered. Suddenly, the bleachers gave way from all the jumping and weight. They crashed to the floor, part of them hitting Yue and knocking her off her feet. The bleacher section landed on the dancer's legs, trapping her legs to the ground.

As they were falling and trying to keep their balance Katara fell towards Zuko who caught her with open arms. When the bleachers continued toppling to the ground, Zuko fell backward accidentally pulling Katara with him, and she landed on top of him. When the bleachers finally quit falling Katara opened her eyes; she was blushing madly laying on top of Zuko with his arms around her. He quickly sat up, lifting her off of him and fighting back a blush.

Sokka could care less right now about Zuko and Katara as he sprinted to where Yue lay trapped under the bleachers.

"Hold on, I will get you out!" Sokka promised as she whimpered in pain. He started to lift up the bleachers, but it wasn't working well. They were really heavy. Zuko recovered from his awkward situation with Katara and saw Sokka and Yue. He ran over to where they were and helped Sokka lift up the bleachers. It went much better with two of them.

"I'll hold it up; you pull her out!" Zuko said and Sokka let go and pulled Yue out from under the bleachers and into his arms. Zuko let go and the bleachers fell back to the floor. Several of the girls on the dance team rushed over to where Yue was in Sokka's arms.

"Oh my gosh is she ok?"

"Are her legs broken?"

Sokka sat her gently on the ground and sat behind her. Several of the girls began to inspect her legs and feel for any broken bones. The volleyball trainer even came over to check on her and by this point a crowd had gathered around her.

"I think there may be some minor fractures. She needs an x-ray." Sokka nodded "I will take her to the hospital right now."

"I can take her," one of the dance team members replied.

"No, I got it. Zuko can you make sure my sister gets home? Aang or Toph's mom should be able to come and get them."

Zuko nodded, and Sokka picked up Yue again and carried her out of the gym to his truck. He was surprised when she didn't offer any kind of resistance.

"You don't have to do this."

"I want to. I really like you Yue." She gave a weak smile and put her hand on the side of his face to cup his cheek.

He sat her in the passenger side of his truck and hurried to the other side and sped off for the hospital.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Why are you with Hahn, he is a jerk and that's putting it nicely."

She sighed. "Because a year ago he asked me out and I didn't know how he was, so I just decided to give him a chance and said yes."

"But why haven't you broken up?"

"I have several times, but he is really forceful and threatening, and I always go back to him. I shouldn't be talking about this but-"

The look on Sokka's face said it all, he was disgusted and angry. "Well don't worry. I am going to have a talk with him, and he won't threaten you ever again."

"Sokka, I decided after this morning that I was going to ask for your help. Is it too much to ask? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh I won't be the one getting hurt. I promise you that."

She slid her hand over to where his was, and he took the hint and laced his fingers through hers. "I like you too, ya know?"

"It's the wolf tail. Chicks dig the wolf tail," he said, and they both laughed. Sokka reached the hospital, got out and went around to the other side of his truck.

Yue's door was already open. "I can-"

"I don't think it's a good idea," Sokka said, lifting her out of the truck before she could protest.

. . . . . . .

After the craziness wound down the volleyball game started back up and the student section had moved to another area in the bleachers that didn't fall.

"Why did we even come to this dumb game?" Smellerbee asked Jet.

"To see the Sozin girl," Jet replied bluntly.

"You like Azula?" The Duke asked.

"Never said I liked her. But she does interest me."

"You're just afraid to admit it ever since Katara shut you down," Smellerbee replied. Jet gave her a look that said _watch it!_

"The only reason Katara shut me down is because she is a good girl. Remember?"

"Yeah, she said she didn't want to be with someone who kept doing stupid things and was going to end up in jail."

"Exactly."

"Then why did you try to get her to like you?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Have you seen her?! She is gorgeous," Jet said. "But so is Azula, and she isn't the goody goody type."

**I hope you liked it. I will try to update soon. School is crazy. Tell me what you thought and if it's going too slow or too fast. Halfway through I decided to stop doing the POV thing. I guess Yall picked up on that. Thanks to all of my reviewers! Yall are great!**

**Pleasr review!**

**-engineergirl86**


	4. Chapter 4

AHS decisively won the volleyball game. Azula had been a machine. Jet was thoroughly impressed, and his mind was made up. He was going to get this girl to like him.

Toph called her mom who was on her way to pick up Aang, Toph, and Katara. Zuko wished so badly that he would just let it go and let her ride home Toph's mom. But that wasn't about to happen.

"Katara, I can give you a ride home."

"No, it's ok I can ride with Toph."

"I really don't mind." He knew there was no logical reason for why she should ride with him instead of Toph so he didn't even offer an argument.

"I don't want to interrupt your workout this evening."

"Twenty minutes later won't make a difference, and it's late and I promised your brother I would get you home safely." He mentally rolled his eyes at himself. _It's eight thirty, and what is so dangerous about riding home with her friends?_

She giggled and put on her best flirty seductive voice. "Don't worry I can take care of myself," she lightly touched his chest, "I don't always have to have a big strong man around to protect me." And with that she turned and walked away, purposefully swinging her hips as she walked. After a few seconds she casually looked back to see if he was staring. He was. _Nailed it! He is definitely interested now._ She wasn't normally this confident, but she had to do something to get him to like her.

_Great now she thinks I'm stupid._ She stopped walking and looked back at Aang and Toph and gestured for them to come on. Zuko tried not to laugh seeing a kink in her little act. That's all it was, a flirty little act to make him want more. Well she wasn't the only one who could radiate overconfidence. Two can play at this game. He may not be great at relationships, but she clearly liked him, and he liked her, and even though he didn't think he would ask her out, he wasn't about to look like a clueless idiot. He knew how to get girls to like him. He had already showed off for her and he wasn't about to take a back seat in their flirting game.

Zuko casually walked up to where Katara was waiting for Aang and Toph.

"Threw a kink in your plans didn't they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she smiled mischievously.

"Right. . . Well I am leaving now and you won't have to wait if you want a ride. If not I don't care."

She smiled. "Alright, I will take a ride home please. I like your car."

Zuko smirked and lead the way out to his mustang with Katara walking next to him. When they went outside they saw Mai and Ty Lee leaving. Mai saw Zuko with Katara and shot her a dirty look. Zuko ignored it.

"Mai isn't Azula going with you?"

"No," she replied shortly.

"Well who is she going with."

"I don't know she said she doesn't need a ride."

With that Zuko unlocked his car and climbed in. Katara had texted Aang that she would be going with Zuko. She watched as he threw his car in reverse and sped out of the parking lot shifting through the gears. She was impressed.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked cluelessly.

"Change gears like that. I can't do it. I have to drive automatic."

"It's not that hard, I will show you sometime if you want."

"On what? I'm not sixteen for a few more weeks and I don't have a car."

"You can drive this."

"You'd . . . let me? Drive you're Mustang?"

"In a parking lot, yeah."

"But, we barely know each other."

"Well I know your brother, and we are in the same group in Art, so I think that will change pretty soon."

_What am I doing? I'm already giving up working out to drive her home. I gotta fix this. I can't keep getting closer._ Zuko knew it was in vain though. He wanted to get to know Katara, and he couldn't seem to stop himself.

. . . . . . . . .

"Hey, good game."

"Jet?"

"Yeah, I told you I'd come."

"Yeah, but I thought you'd have better things to do," Azula smirked.

"Well, I was thinkin' you might wanna come with,"

"Hmmm, where to?"

"Nothing big, we were just going to egg a few cars and houses."

Azula laughed. "Alright let me get changed. Don't run off."

She walked back to the locker room. "Wouldn't dream of it," he said under his breath.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Sokka and Yue were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, fingers still woven together.

"I hope it isn't bad. We just got back in school I don't wanna be out of dance for the football season."

"We will just have to wait and see but don't worry K? I will stay with you either way, even if I have to carry you everywhere."

They both laughed. "Sokka I think they will give me crutches and you won't have to do that."

"YUE!" They heard the nurse yell her name.

"Well for now, I do," Sokka said. He picked her up and carried her back to the outpatient exam room. Her dad was on his way, but still hadn't arrived.

. . . . . . . . .

Zuko had to ask Katara for directions to her house, he had only been there once when he and Sokka were going to work out after school last semester and Sokka had to run home to get his workout clothes he had forgotten. Zuko had ridden with him so they could plan their work out on the way.

Zuko pulled in to the drive way and Katara thanked him for the ride home, and said she would see him tomorrow in art. He watched to make sure she got in, and when he saw Hakoda open the door to let his daughter in and wave a thank you to Zuko for dropping her off, Zuko pulled out and sped away. He couldn't wait to see her the next day.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Yue's dad arrived and assured Sokka he could take it from here. Yue agreed with her father and sent Sokka on his way. He went to his truck and called Zuko.

"Hey man, still wanna work out?"

"Already on my way to the gym; I just dropped Katara off at home."

"Thanks, see you in a few."

Zuko and Sokka arrived at the field house and began a rigorous workout. They dead lifted, squatted, bench pressed and just about everything else they could think about to get a hard core workout in. After a while they were getting tired because it was so late and they started cutting up and laughing.

Zuko was laughing and not thinking too much about what he was saying in his exhausted state, "Man your sister is _hot_." Then he realized what he said and his smile faded.

Sokka wasn't sure what to say, but he wasn't stupid and he knew a lot of guys were really attracted to Katara. "Well you better not be planning anything or I'll have to beat you up." Sokka joked. He wasn't thrilled with it, but honestly things could be worse. Zuko was a pretty good guy for the most part.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning to ask her out. I just don't do well in committed relationships. Girls can't handle this much football."

"Well don't plan anything _else_ either."

"I'm not, she wouldn't even be ok with it would she? She seems like a really good girl."

"Yeah, you're right she wouldn't, but I'm her brother, so I just have to make sure you know."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hahahaha, oh that was a rush!" Azula yelled as she, Jet, Smellerbee and Longshot sped away from the vice principal's house in Jet's old beat up Cadillac. The vice principal, who was extremely strict and rude, and probably deserved it, had just had his house and BMW egged.

"Always is," Smellerbee said. Jet smirked, "Who you wanna hit next Sozin?"

"Mr. Millard."

"Ah, the English teach, good call. Longshot you found his address yet?"

"He's about there," Smellerbee said, leaning over Longshot and looking down at his smart phone. They sat in the backseat, Azula sat shotgun and Jet drove, far too fast.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Man, how do you do this every day?" Sokka asked as he put the weights away. It was 10:30 and he and Zuko had just gotten done working out.

"You mean work out every day?"

Sokka nodded.

"I don't, I just do weight training 5 days a week. Tomorrow, I am doing skills and speed, so after practice it's running sprints and more football skills for 2 or 3 hours."

"Man you are crazy. Don't yall already have a 3 hour practice?"

"Yeah, but I want to be the best Sokka. I want to go play in the SEC, and then play professional ball."

"You've got the work ethic that's for sure, you should take a break and have some fun sometime," Sokka laughed as the two left the field house and went to their vehicles to drive home.

When Zuko pulled in the driveway his mother rushed out of the house. She saw him and looked disappointed.

"Zuko have you seen or heard from Azula?"

"No, and it's good to see you to," he smiled as he stepped past her to go into the house. She followed him. "I'm worried. She told me she was going out with some friends and it's almost 11, and she is still not back yet. She isn't answering my calls either."

"She's fine," Zuko mumbled tiredly as he walked upstairs. He walked to his room and hollered "Let me know if I need to go look." With that he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**I think this is a good place to leave you hanging, because I am mean like that. I will try to update more often. And the story will start to move more rapidly time wise. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I am so sorry about not updating for forever. I haven't given up on this story. Life is just super busy and blah blah blah, you know what I mean. So now it's Christmas break and I will be updating both of my stories bunches. Here ya go:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

. . . . . . . . . . .

It was 2 am when Jet finally pulled in to the driveway of Azula's house to drop her off. Ursa had stayed up and considered calling the police or waking Zuko to send him to search. She heard a car pull into the driveway and she rushed out of the house to see an old car with blaring music and her youngest child stepping out of the passenger seat laughing at something the driver had said. The driver threw it in reverse and left as quickly as he had arrived. Azula began walking toward the house when her mother rushed to her and hugged her tightly.

"My baby girl. I was so worried." Then Ursa let go and looked at her sternly. "Don't you ever stay out that late again, and when I call you, answer the phone. I am the one paying for it so that I can know you are safe. What in this world were you doing out so late?!"

"Just hanging out with some friends mom," Azula said as she tried to walk around Ursa.

"Well you won't be for a while," Ursa said cutting her off. "You are grounded."

Azula sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady!"

Azula continued in to the house and Ursa followed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Katara! Hurry up! We are going to pick up Yue remember?" Sokka said banging on the bathroom door.

"Chill Sokka I am fixing my hair."

A knock come from the front door and Sokka bolted downstairs to let Toph in the house.

"Waiting on Sugar Queen?"

He nodded.

"Oh give her some time. She wants to get all prettied up for that Zuko guy."

"Well I told Yue I'd pick her up at 7:25."

"Seven twenty five huh?" Toph yawned, "that is very specific. Why not seven thirty?"

"Done!" Katara yelled grabbing her things.

"Please tell me you're not wearing that for Zuko to notice you," Sokka sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked innocently. She was wearing a tightly fitted black shirt with a plunging neckline that revealed a hot pink tank top. She wore short white denim cutoff shorts and strappy black sandals. Her hair was loosely curled and pinned half back. She was wearing a little more makeup than normal, though still not a ton. It was just enough to make her eyes look slightly smokey. She wore dangly silver earrings and a silver necklace.

Sokka sighed. _Oh boy, here we go. _He was the only one who knew they liked each other though Suki and Toph were really perceptive and had essentially figured it out.

. . . . . . . . . .

Azula rolled out of bed just as early as usual and went downstairs to grab some breakfast after getting ready she passed Zuko's room, hearing his alarm go off and the sound of him chucking it across the room. She rolled her eyes and wandered in to the kitchen seeing her mother finish up breakfast which was always a huge hearty meal. Zuko could probably eat an entire horse given the chance. She grabbed a biscuit and sausage patty, ignoring the over easy eggs and grits that her brother enjoyed. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and headed for the door.

"Just where are you going?" Ursa asked.

"To school."

"Zuko's not up yet; you will have to wait," Ursa replied firmly.

"No, Jet is picking me up. I'm tired of leaving ten minutes before school starts like your _perfect _son does."

"Young lady you are grounded. You cannot ride to school with that boy."

"Watch me." And with that Azula left. Jet had just pulled into the driveway and she climbed in.

Ursa sighed. It was hard being a single mom. Her husband had left them when Zuko was nine and Azula was seven. It had broken her heart, and Azula had always blamed Ursa for losing their father, especially as she got older. Zuko on the other hand had known it was no fault of Ursa's. And the mother and son had always had a good relationship. Sadly the same couldn't be said for her beloved daughter. Azula thought Ursa loved Zuko more than her. Ursa loved her children equally, and tried to show Azula, but the young girl wanted none of it. Ursa longed to have a good relationship with her daughter.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile, across town Sokka Pulled into Yue's driveway and told Toph and Katara to make room. He went up to the house and nervously knocked on the door. It was answered by a smiling woman who told him to come in and Yue would be down in a second.

Sokka sat on the couch taking in the fancy house.

"Would you like something to drink?" Yue's mother asked him,

"No, thanks I am fine." He heard something at the top of the stairs and turned to see Yue begin hobbling down them with her crutches. She was wearing Yoga pants and another dance team t-shirt.

"Let me help you," Sokka said rushing to the top of the stairs.

"I can get it."

"I know, but I can help."

She nodded and he took her crutches in his left hand and gently scooped her up with his right leaning her over his shoulder. He carried her to the bottom of the stairs then out the door. She giggled.

"Sokka you can put me down now."

"I don't want to," he replied playfully.

Katara pushed the door open and he sat Yue in the truck, placing her crutches in the bed.

"You've got a cab full of girls," Yue laughed as Sokka got in.

"Yue, this is my sister Katara and our friend Toph. Katara is a sophomore and Toph's a freshman."

"Oh ok, nice to meet you both."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fifteen minutes later Zuko wandered into the kitchen half asleep. "Did she ever come home?" he asked as his mother sat a plate of food and glass of orange juice for him on the table.

"Yeah at 2 a.m. with some boy named Jet."

"Jet? That's who she was with?"

"Is it as bad as it sounds?"

"Well it's not the best crowd to be hanging out with. He is the one that got kicked off the basketball team last year for destruction of property and drugs. He's off drugs now, but he still likes to go around and mess stuff up. I'll tell her on the way to school what he's like. Where is she?"

"Jet picked her up fifteen minutes ago. I told her she couldn't go but she went." Ursa said in frustration. She wandered over to the counter to clean up as Zuko finished his breakfast.

"Have a good day sweetie," she yelled as he left.

He rushed to his car, running late as usual due to his habitual oversleeping. When he got to his mustang he saw a single egg busted on the top center of his car. His anger erupted and the water bottle in his hand burst he squeezed it in frustration. He sprinted back into the house to get something to clean it off with.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

At this point Zuko was running later than normal, he practically set the world land speed record making his way to the high school. Thankfully traffic wasn't that bad this morning. His anger was about to get the best of him and he plotted his revenge on Jet very meticulously. The two had never gotten along well, but you don't mess with a guy's car. You just don't go there. This meant war.

He whipped into the parking lot and jumped out, once again having to put his football helmet in the back seat. It had gone flying en route.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sokka stayed with Yue the entire morning and got her books from her locker to carry them to her class. Katara and Toph had met up with Aang and were going toward the student driver parking lot to meet Haru, who was one of the only sophomores who was already sixteen. He had texted them saying he was running late.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Zuko was walking so fast into the school he may as well have been jogging. His fists were clenched and finding Jet was the only thought on his mind as he stormed into the school. Suddenly a girl rounded a corner he was passing and ran right into him. His hands instinctively shot to her arms to keep her from falling back and he was angry until he realized it was Katara. He looked down at her. She was caught in midair with his hands gripping her arms above her elbows. She looked up at him blushing. He couldn't help but smirk at her blush. Then he noticed what she was wearing. She had been absolutely gorgeous before; he didn't think it was possible to be any prettier. But now, she was wearing a black, low cut shirt and white shorts that showed off her perfect tanned legs. And her eyes, they popped. He had never seen anything so blue, and she was wearing makeup that made them look smokey and sultry. He held her there in midair for a moment taking in the sight of her, totally forgetting his original mission of inflicting pain on Jet. At this point he would be content to stare at her forever.

Aang gawked at the scene before him and started to speak; Toph quickly covered his mouth and jerked him to the side.

"Let's go find Haru," she whispered, smiling hugely. She couldn't be happier with Katara's current situation. She knew Aang liked Katara, but she liked Aang, and if her friend got with Zuko, maybe Aang would notice her instead. Still Katara was her best friend and she wasn't angry or jealous of Katara.

Katara felt her blush intensify when he held her there starring at her. She wished he would just kiss her, but she was content just being this close to him.

Zuko wanted to lean down and kiss her so badly. He tried to tell himself it would only end in her getting her heart broken. _Maybe it could be different this time._ He reasoned with himself. But he felt so drawn to her. He leaned forward and pulled her up toward him. She gasped as she realized what he was doing. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, hoping the lip gloss she put on made them look plump and kissable. She let him move toward her and pull her to him. She didn't want to appear over eager. She felt his breath on her lips, and a new blush covered her face.

Zuko tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips to hers. They were just as soft as he had imagined. He cupped her cheek and slid his hand back into her hair as he continued to kiss her, and she kissed him back.

"Katara!" Zuko heard her name called and suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder prying him from her and shoving him back against the drink machine they were standing by.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Who broke up the kiss? R&R Lots of reviews and guesses means I will update again tomorrow!**

**-engineergirl86**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aang, Toph and Haru had walked back into the school to find Katara and Zuko kissing. Aang was deeply hurt and shocked as was Haru, who also harbored a crush on the girl.

"Katara!" Aang had yelled in painful shock. And though she was blind, Toph knew then exactly what had happened. She had thought that their little moment would subside by the time they returned with Haru, but what was more shocking than that was Jet popping out of nowhere and pulling Zuko off of Katara and throwing him against a drink machine, much to the football player's surprise.

Zuko reacted more quickly than Jet had expected and a punch hit him squarely in the jaw.

Jet swung back at Zuko.

"Stay away from Katara."

"No, I think you need to take your own advice," Zuko countered.

"She's my girl," Jet shot back.

"No I'm not! I told you no!" Katara yelled at Jet as she tried to pull them fighting boys off of each other.

Jet swung and accidentally hit Katara knocking her to the ground. Zuko responded by intensifying his attack on Jet for hitting Katara. He quickly had Jet knocked to the ground.

"Don't mess with Katara or my car! And stay away from my sister," he yelled leaving Jet on the ground.

He turned around to see Aang and Haru checking on Katara. Toph was standing back knowing her friend was ok and the boys were just using it as an excuse to get close to her. _Wow, four boys all crazy about her in the same area; she's so lucky. This would never happen to me. _

"I'm ok," Katara insisted, trying to get Haru and Aang to back off. By this time a crowd had gathered. Luckily no teachers had made it to the area yet. Jet got up and scowled at Zuko and walked off with Smellerbee and Longshot. Zuko turned and kneeled by Katara as she was setting up.

"I'm sorry for what happened, all of it. I won't bother you again."

"No, Zuko," Katara started as he stood and walked off to class. She sighed.

"Guys I'm _OK_." Haru and Aang finally gave her some room.

They all headed off to class before they could get caught.

Katara sat down in her math class thinking about what had happened. Throughout all of the summer Jet had tried to get her to hang out with him or go out with him or anything he could get her to do. She had decided to hang out as friends once. It hadn't gone well at all to say the least. He kept trying to get all over her and wouldn't stop when she said no, plus she had figured out what he and his friends did for fun. She had ended up calling Sokka to come pick her up early. He hadn't bothered trying to hit on her in a few weeks. It must have struck a nerve seeing her kissing Zuko. Speaking of which, how had that happened? And Aang had sounded so hurt when he saw them. She had just liked Zuko so much and it had just happened, so fast. She felt easy even though it was just a kiss and began beating herself up for this and hurting Aang. She knew he would find out she liked Zuko eventually, but she wished it had been handled more delicately.

_But that kiss_, he had been so passionate and he was so attractive, and he was a _very_ good kisser. She didn't regret the kiss, but she regretted Aang finding out in that way.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

After class Toph walked downstairs with Aang quietly to meet Katara, Teo and . . . well Sokka probably was off trying to help Yue. Haru might show up too. They waited at the bottom of the stairs. Toph could see the hurt in Aang's eyes. The two hadn't said much about the morning's incident.

They saw Katara, Teo, and Haru head their way and Katara gestured for them to walk over to a bench. They each either sat or gathered around.

"Aang, I'm sorry about this morning. I know how you feel about me and I know that must have hurt. I should have been up front with you. I really like Zuko."

"But, you just met him yesterday."

She blushed. "Aang, I'm sorry, but you are my best friend. I don't feel that way for you. I never wanted to hurt you. It would be wrong to you for me to pretend I like you like that. There is someone for you, I promise, but it's just not me," she sighed.

The freshman nodded and the two embraced. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"We'll see you at lunch," Aang said blankly. He, Toph, and Teo left to go to freshman English. He seemed ok now, still sad, but more at peace with it.

"You okay?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, see you at lunch or are you eating with your football buddies today?"

"Probably both, I will eat with them then come set with ya'll."

"See you then," she smiled as he headed for his next class. It was time for Art, time to see Zuko again. This would no doubt be awkward.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Zuko got to Art early and sat there, frustrated. Why he was frustrated he didn't know. He had just got to kiss Katara. And it was everything he thought it would be and more. Then why was he so frustrated? He had gotten to take out his anger on Jet, and it had really set him off when Jet hit Katara. He hoped she was ok; if anything it had showed him that he wasn't good for her. He had kissed her and it resulted in her getting hit. He just needed to leave her alone and focus on football. If they continued getting closer she would only end up hurt anyways; he wouldn't be able to give her the time and attention she deserved. She would feel like he didn't care, and she would leave him. Both would be heartbroken.

Katara walked into the classroom and glanced at Zuko and blushed. She went and sat down right as the bell rang.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Zuko had been aloof the entire class time. And it had bothered her. Was she a bad kisser? She hadn't kissed that many boys, but they had never complained before. Right now she really just wanted to talk to Suki. She needed that more than anything. She went to their usual meeting spot for lunch and saw Toph, Aang and Teo walking her way. Katara noticed Toph looking really sad, which was not a common thing at all.

"You ok?"

"Yeah . . . . can we talk later?"

"Sure, whenever you want," Katara responded putting a hand on Toph's arm.

Soon enough Haru and Suki followed by Sokka and Yue arrived at the lunch spot.

"Let's eat!" Sokka declared and they all headed for the lunch line.

Yue was thankful that so far today they hadn't seen Hahn, but she knew that would change with lunchtime, as the entire school ate lunch all at once.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Zuko had left art class immediately and gotten his lunch and went to sit with the defensive secondary guys. It was good to talk about football and Friday's big game. But part of him kept thinking back to his kiss with Katara. He wanted so badly to go find her and kiss her again. Another part was worried about his sister. He hadn't seen her all day long. He thought it might be a good idea to go and look for her after he ate with the guys.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She had seen it all that morning. She was in the crowd watching as Jet and her brother fought. But more importantly she had heard what Jet said concerning Katara, and that had hurt. She thought he had liked her. What did that cross country runner have to offer that she didn't? So now it was a competition. She had to have Jet. She had to prove to him that she was better than that other girl in every imaginable way. After all it was in her nature to be competitive and beat everyone at everything, at least everything that mattered to her. And when she felt pain, she just turned it into anger and motivation to achieve what she needed. So that was that. She would make Jet her to be his. And after that she might allow him the satisfaction of going out with her, maybe.

"Ty Lee, Mai, what are you doing during lunch?" she asked as she approached her friends. Both girls shrugged. She knew Jet and his friends hanged out in the gym playing basketball during lunch. This may just be the opportunity she'd been looking for.

"Let's grab some food and swing by the gym. I think I need to practice my volleyball." Mai yawned with boredom and the two girls followed Azula.

Azula was the youngest, but always seemed to be the leader of their little group. They were so different, but the three had been best friends since before they could remember.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sokka, Yue, Katara, Toph, Aang, Haru, Teo, and Suki all went to the normal lunch spot by the school store to sit **(Yes large high schools do have stores. Mine did and we ate lunch next to it my senior year, so I just decided to put the gaang there too.)** This was Yue's first time eating lunch with the group. In fact, this was the first time all semester the group had all ate lunch together. Most days one or more of them would be off with their sports team or in a club meeting or in the auto shop. Katara quickly grabbed Toph's arm to pull her to the side.

"We'll be right back," she assured the group. The two girls started walking through the commons area.

"Toph, what's wrong. And don't tell me 'nothing'. I know when things bother my friends. Have I done something to hurt you?"

"No, Katara, you haven't." Toph sighed and looked around. "It's just that you always have so many guys that like you. Heck two of them fought over you this morning. And . . . he never even notices me."

"Toph, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you liked Zuko."

"Zuko? No I don't like _him._"

"Then who?"

". . . . Twinkle Toes." Toph blushed and Katara sighed. Maybe this would work out for both of her younger friends.

"That's great Toph!"

"What? How could you say that? Aang likes _you._"

"But I don't like him like that, and he knows that now. And you two would be so great together."

"You don't just change who you like, not that fast, besides, You're so pretty and I'm just, . . _me._ Don't get me wrong, I like being me, I don't care that I'm not pretty, but why would he like me when there's you."

Katara smiled, she decided to start off with teasing to get her point home. "Toph, how do you know I'm pretty, you're blind?" Katara giggled.

Toph laughed a little. "Well the boys always like you, so I just assume."

"Toph, it's great that you are proud of who you are, and you're not concerned with how you look. I really like that about you; you're the real deal. But _you_ _are_ very pretty."

"Really?" Toph asked hopefully.

"Really." Katara smiled.

By this point they had walked in front of the gym where Zuko and the guys in the defensive secondary were sitting. Zuko saw Katara and her friend walking and talking and he sat there watching them wondering what they were talking about.

Katara glanced to her right toward the gym and saw Zuko. She blushed really hard and when he saw her blush, he couldn't help but smirk. She looked away. Embarrassed of how their last encounter had ended.

"You ok?" Toph asked sensing her friend's unease.

"Yeah, Zuko's over there. He didn't talk to me in art. He didn't even look at me. I must have been an awful kisser. Let's go back to the rest."

"I don't think that's the case. He got pulled off of you remember? There's no telling why he didn't talk to you. He's weird. Boys are weird."

"You got that right," Katara laughed. The two girls went back to their group of friends and Zuko frowned when he could no longer see her.

"Dude, go get her. She clearly wants you."

"I don't want to hurt her. She's not just another girl. I don't have good luck with girlfriends."

"Then just go park somewhere and-"

"She wouldn't. She's a good girl."

"Second base?"

"You're not helping. Besides, I already can't stop thinking about her. It'll just make me want her more. And I really don't want to hurt her."

They stared back at Zuko like he had five heads. He sighed. They just didn't get it. He had done those things with other girls. But this girl was different. Sure he wanted that, but he didn't want to hurt her in the process. He just couldn't bring himself to use her. But his longing for her was growing by the hour. Something had to be done.

Just then his sister showed up.

"Azula, where have you been?" he asked as he stood to walk and talk with her.

"Around. Why does it matter?"

"Look, you don't need to hang around with Jet. He's nothing but trouble."

"And why is that? Because he likes the same girl as you?"

"No! Because he will get you in trouble if you keep hanging around him!"

"I will take my chances."

"Alright, fine! But don't say I didn't warn you!"

Azula continued on into the gym with Ty Lee and Mai, leaving an angry Zuko to storm off.

Azula smiled when she saw Jet playing basketball.

"Hmm. This is too easy," she smiled. She pulled off her sweatpants to reveal the short workout shorts she was wearing.

"What are you doing?" Mai asked.

"I'm going to shoot some hoops."

"But you don't play basketball," Ty Lee protested.

"Just because I'm not on the school team doesn't mean I'm not good at it."

Azula ran towards the court and waited for the ball to fly out of bounds. As she waited she watched Jet. He truly was very good, maybe close to rivaling her brother. Not in football of course. But he had a definite chance in basketball. Finally the ball went out of bounds.

"I'm in," Azula said as she walked onto the court. She threw Jet the ball and took a position to guard him. He smirked as he checked the ball with her. She focused on not letting him get away. If her plan was to work, she had to keep from embarrassing herself. Thankfully she had years of practice playing with her brother. Jet dribbled slowly teasing her, but she was too smart than to lunge forward for the ball. It was just a trick to fake her out. When he realized it wouldn't work, he faked like he was going t to dribble to the left then pivoted around her and ran off to the right, but she caught up to him in no time, guarding him and swatting at the ball his every step. He pivoted again, but she saw which way he was going and jumped up in that direction to try and block his shot. She got a hand on it, but he was able to recover and dribble back out. The rest of their teams stopped yelling to be passed to and just watched because apparently these two had something to prove and insisted on playing one on one. This went on for a while until Jet finally scored. Azula hadn't been able to get the ball from him, but it had taken him quite a while to score. Now it was her turn. Honestly she liked defense better. Her athleticism had made up for her lack of basketball skill then, but now, she would have to try and out skill Jet. One on one. This wasn't going to be easy, but then again, confidence was not something she lacked. She checked the ball and decided to go left, spinning off of him and heading for the basket. Of course he was there to get right in her way so she back off and stutter stepped to try and fake him out.

She had no idea, but Zuko had been watching for the past few minutes. He had finished his lunch and was heading to the weight room when he entered the gym he saw Jet and his sister playing basketball and his interest was sparked, so he stopped to watch.

Jet fell for Azula's fake step, but he still got to the basket at the same time to block her shot. Much to his dismay he got her hip in his groin and he saw her go up to shoot the ball in a left handed layup. She made the shot. Zuko grinned seeing his sister beat his rival, even though he told her to stay away from him. Since when had Jet gotten so easy to beat? Maybe Azula just got lucky. He knew she was good, but Jet was really good. He sat down on the bleachers and watched.

Jet ended up winning ten to six, but his sister had put on a good show and a great effort. He was really proud of her. The bell rang and he sighed. _Great job Sozin, skip lunch workout. You're getting weak. _ He scolded himself as he went off to class.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, it's been six months since I have updated. . . Sorry. I am a failure. Please don't hate me. You may want to go back and read the previous chapter to refresh your memory. **

-o-oOo-o-

Chapter 7

Zuko sighed and headed out for U.S. Government class when he felt someone grab his arm to get his attention. He turned to see his sister looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw you in the stands, why were you watching us?"

"I was going to go work out, but I didn't feel good about leaving you alone with Jet. He's bad news Azula. It would be wise for you to look elsewhere for friends."

"You're just saying that because he tried to take that girl you want. Don't worry he'll forget all about her soon," Azula said as she examined her nails.

"Azula," Zuko said sternly, "pursuing a relationship with him is not a good idea, especially if you don't want me to end up killing him."

Azula rolled her eyes. "You've never been the overprotective brother type Zuko, and we both know I can take care of myself."

"I've never been overprotective because I've never needed to. I'm telling you this is a bad idea."

Changing the subject Azula smirked, "So why not break up the game? Why did you just sit and watch?"

Zuko smiled, "You were playing really well, I was proud of you, and I really enjoyed the look on his face when you out-skilled him. You played like a Sozin."

"Well duh, don't you pay attention to my volleyball games? Oh, no, wait, you're too busy staring at Katara."

"Guessing you heard about this morning?"

"Everyone has."

"Well, don't get too excited, that's as far as it goes. But your changing the subject. Azula, I mean it, stay away from Jet."

Azula just smiled. "I'll see you later brother."

Zuko quietly growled in frustration and stormed off toward his class.

Azula didn't bother to tell her brother her true motives. She really just wanted to prove to Jet that she was better than Katara in every way and make him want her desperately. Then she would make her decision, but whatever she could do to piss her brother off along the way was pretty juicy in itself. She laughed to herself thinking about Jet following her around pining over her, and her brother shooting them looks. It was all too great. Maybe she would just tease Jet and let him down suddenly, but more than likely she would tease him for a while and eventually agree to be his girl. Zuko would crap a brick. They had been rivals long before their coming to blows this morning.

-o-oOo-o-

Katara had to go to her Intro to Nursing class as soon as lunch was over. She really couldn't afford to be late again; lunch detention was not fun and each time you were tardy you were assigned more and more days. On the first offense you were given one lunch period in detention, but on the second, it was three lunch periods. She thought about the conversation that she had had with Toph and hoped it would work out for her and Aang. She would do what she could to show Aang that he could be much happier with Toph than he could with her. A one sided relationship is not something that either of them needed.

Just then she saw Sokka and Yue coming out from behind a row of lockers. She raised her eyebrow and smirked at them suggestively, or what she imagined would be suggestive smirk. People were right, she really was a goody-goody. She mentally rolled her eyes at herself.

"I swear that wasn't what it looked like," Yue defended. "We were just hiding from Hahn."

"Hiding from Hahn?" Katara looked at her brother. He really wasn't the hide from Hahn type. He was fond of a confrontational approach generally.

"Not my idea, but she gave me these puppy dog eyes I couldn't resist, so she got what she wants," Sokka replied.

They all three laughed. Sokka was carrying Yue's books and walking her to every class while she was on crutches. He planned to continue that long after her crutches are gone though. She had asked for protection from Hahn and he was more than willing to give it, but during lunch when they had seen the quarterback, Yue had grabbed Sokka's hand and begged him to hide with her from her abusive ex. Sokka protested and said they should tell Hahn he was no longer allowed near Yue and that she was done with him. But Yue had begged him to hide with her and given him a look he couldn't resist, so they had spent the rest of lunch behind the junior locker bay. It was convenient enough when it was time for class their books were right there.

"But we are going to _have_ to face him eventually," Sokka said to Yue, "and it will be ok. I won't let him hurt you."

Yue sighed and the warning bell rang, so the teens went their separate ways for class, and Katara was actually looking forward to class. She needed a distraction from Zuko and she loved her nursing class.

-o-oOo-o-

As soon as school was over Zuko headed for his mustang. He needed a bit of solitude and music to get his mind right before practice. Katara had plagued his thoughts for the rest of the day. He wanted to find her and finish that kiss they had started. As for worrying about Azula, he was past that. He had always known it was pointless trying to talk to her. Hell it probably encouraged her to know Zuko was against her being with Jet. Oh well, whatever, what was bothering him was the girl who sat at his table in art class. He opened the door to his mustang slung his crap in the passenger seat while remembering that not 24 hours before, that girl had occupied that seat.

He needed music. Now. He turned on his stereo and Far From Home by Five Finger Death Punch was blaring from his speakers. His tore out of the parking place towards the field house. Driving, music, and exercise were sure to help him feel better. He sat in the field house parking lot when he arrived, waiting for the song to end. When it did, he got out and grabbed his stuff from the passenger side, and walked into the field house.

"Hey Sozin, I saw your girl a few minutes ago on her way to the cross country course. She really is a fine little thing. You should probably jump on that before somebody else does."

"I didn't ask for your input Bohannon."

"Hey man, I'm just saying. She wants you. You're real stupid if you don't do something about that. If it was me she wanted I'd sure-"

"I said can it Bohannon."

"Hey calm down man, aint nothin' to get work up about."

Twenty minutes into practice just as Zuko had hoped and dreaded Katara and several other cross country runners came around the field house and out onto the track to circle the football field once. And just as he expected, he had the strongest inclination to watch her. But this time he refused to be caught off guard. He glanced from her to the quarterback, back to her, Hahn, her, Hahn throwing the ball. He snapped back into action and covered DeMarcus, their top receiver. Zuko picked up on the familiar crossing pattern in a tenth of a second. The thing about practicing against your own offence was that you already knew all the plays. He covered DeMarcus flawlessly and watched as the ball neared them. He leapt and intercepted it. He landed and immediately went into action to run it back for a touchdown on the other end of the field. He blocked, dodged, and weaved around the guys on the offensive squad. Hahn was the only one left and hardly a challenge. Zuko was able to fake him out without even making contact.

"Pick six for Sozin!" Bohannon yelled. The guy really never did shut up. But he was one of Zuko's friends on defensive secondary so it was something Zuko overlooked.

Zuko glanced to the right and saw Katara rounding the track and looking at him. That's right. She'd been there the whole time. That means she saw his pick six. He smirked at her through his helmet, and she glanced away shyly. Showing off for her sure was fun.

-o-oOo-o-

"Did you see that?" Katara asked the group of girls running with her.

"See what?"

"That interception to touchdown that Zuko just got!"

"No I wasn't paying attention. Are you sure it was Zuko? I mean you kinda have Zuko in the brain after this morning," one of the girls teased. Katara blushed. They had four more miles to go and she was likely going to spend it thinking about Zuko. She admitted that she had a big fat crush. Ok, that was obvious, but still. She desperately hoped that he would talk to her again soon. She could have sworn that she had seen him smirk at her but it was hard to tell under his helmet. She was certain it was him though. She had asked Sokka what his jersey number was. And not only was this guy playing Zuko's position of cornerback but he also had a number 24 on his jersey like Sokka had said, and that was good enough evidence for her.

After practice Katara found Aang who was still quiet and sad. She wanted to cheer him up but she wasn't sure how. They really just needed to talk.

Katara walked up to Aang who was facing away from her and had just finished gathering his sports bag and backpack. She put her and on his shoulder and he turned around. She looked into his sad eyes with compassion, and kept her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. He was like a little brother to her, that's all he ever could be. She wanted to gather him in her arms and hug him, but she was certain he wouldn't take it in the sisterly loving way she meant it, so she resisted the urge.

"Aang, I am so sorry." She knew it had set in more since she spoke to him at lunch time. No doubt he'd thought about nothing else during his run.

"It's ok Katara. You have to do what makes you happy. I just wish it was me who would make you happy."

"Aang you do make me happy, but not like that. You are my best friend, and I never wanted to hurt you. There is someone, like I told you at lunch, that you will find and like her more than you ever liked me. And she will be crazy about you!"

Aang smiled at her, then the two heard a horn honk and hurried over to the parking lot expecting Hakoda to be picking them up. But instead it was Sokka, Yue, and Toph.

"Where do we sit?" Katara giggled. Sokka jabbed a thumb towards the bed of his truck, and Katara and Aang through their bags in and climbed in the bed of the truck. Toph through the door open, hopped out, and climbed in the bed of the truck with Katara and Aang.

"It was getting way too gooshy in there. They are all cuddled up and she is practically sitting in his lap. Honestly as close as those two were sitting, it's a pretty big truck, we could probably all have fit."

"Where's dad?" Katara asked.

"Oh, Sokka and Yue are going out so Snoozles offered to pick us up and drop us all of at my place and save your pops the trip. I can't wait til we get there either. I've been with these two since school let out and I can almost taste the vomit in my mouth."

Katara and Aang laughed as Sokka pulled out of the parking lot.

-o-oOo-o-

As soon as football practice was over Zuko walked to his car to get his running shoes and ipod. Tuesday is speed day. No weights tonight, just lots of sprints, abs, push-ups, and calisthenics, mostly sprints and abs. Great running, that _definitely_ wouldn't make him think about Katara. He opened the door to his jet black mustang and something caught his eye. He glanced up to see Sokka tearing down the road beside the field house. The baseball player saw him too and honked his horn twice in greeting. Then Zuko's eyes locked on the beautiful brunette in the bed of the truck, and her eyes locked on his. He stood there for a moment, holding her gaze. Then he watched as she blushed and looked away.

He watched the truck pull out of his sight. He looked down at his car. _What did I come to get again? Oh yeah, headphones, ipod, shoes. Good._ He needed to get his focus back, this girl was seriously messing with him.

After changing shoes and jogging back to the track as the other football players left, Zuko flipped through his ipod. It was time for more Five Finger Death Punch. He needed to get his head back in the game again, opening night was Friday, and it was a rivalry. No doubt there would be college scouts at the game. This was his chance if he wanted to sign with a big SEC team.

-o-oOo-o-

**I know it has been forever and this is kinda a filler chapter, but I hope you liked it. Please review! Good things are coming: opening football game and camping trip! You will learn more next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA**

Chapter 8

-o-oOo-o-

"I didn't try to hit her in the face. Her face was just in the same place that I was hitting the ball," Azula argued.

"Well, be more careful next time," her coach instructed.

Volleyball practice was wrapping up, and Azula had spiked the ball into the face of one of the freshmen.

"Alright, suicides, 50 wall jumps, 60 second wall sit. In that order 5 rounds. GO!" the coach addressed the team, and Azula took off running. She was always the fastest. Over her shoulder she heard the gym door open." _Stop, touch the line, turn, sprint. _She went through the motions fluidly, one action flowing into the next, giving her that impressive speed. Glancing up as she sprinted back to the baseline she saw Jet entering the gym, followed by Smellerbee and Longshot. _Ridiculous nicknames,_ she thought. In her peripherals she could see Suki. Time to step it up a notch. With lightning speed she touched the baseline, turned, half court, baseline foul line, full court, baseline. Done. She jogged over to the wall, and began the process of jumping and tapping the wall as high as she could with both hands. It was an exercise to improve one's ability to set. Halfway through her fifty jumps Suki joined her. Then it was a 60 second squat, the one part of the routine where she couldn't improve her lead, as everyone had to do 60 seconds. Then it was back to the baseline to start her second set of suicides.

A few minutes later Azula was done, first by far, she gave Jet a rather wicked smile and he winked at her. When everyone else finished, which took some time, they gathered in a circle to stretch. She made sure her back was to Jet, so that when she bent over he got a good view. Azula didn't think of herself as slutty, nor did anyone else who wanted to live, but she was very good at getting what she wanted. And it served her purpose at the moment. He sure wasn't thinking about Katara, and he was probably at least a little more interested in Azula. She knew her super short spandex volleyball shorts caught the eyes of quite a few males. Zuko had even smashed one guy's head into a locker freshman year when he tried to grab her butt. Afterwards, Azula had told the perv that it was a 'look but don't touch' kind of deal. That had been early freshmen year, and since then Zuko had gotten jaded to people hitting on her. She couldn't really blame him for being protective at first, she had just started high school, and he felt like she was still a little girl, and he wasn't about to let some pervert get away with groping his sister, even if Azula could kick the perv's ass with one hand behind her back.

After the team stretched and practice was ended Jet approached Azula, he had a piece of straw between his teeth. It was the south, and a lot of guys did that, but Jet seemed to make it his statement.

"Hey Sozin," he said smoothly, "you really left em in the dust didn't you?"

"Mmhmm," she said disinterestedly as she untied her shoes, and slid her Nike flip flops on over her socks.

"The guys and I were gonna drive around again tonight. Care to come?"

"Hmm," Azula acted like she was contemplating whether or not she could spare the time. "I suppose. Wait for me outside while I grab my things?"

Jet nodded and pulled the straw from his mouth, then waved Smellerbee and Longshot over. They went out to Jet's old beat up car while Azula headed for the locker room.

-o-oOo-o-

Sokka dropped Katara, Toph, and Aang off at Toph's house before heading into town with Yue. Aang and Katara immediately got to work on their homework while Toph lazed on the couch listening to the TV. She was blind but she enjoyed listening to the wrestling shows and various other sporting events.

"Toph don't you have any homework?" Katara asked.

"Nope," was Toph's quick response.

"Hmmm, I had a lot of homework freshman year," Katara mused, more to herself than anyone else.

Toph yawned. "Not any that is worth my time anyways."

"Toph, someone audio records all of your homework for you! The least you could do is _do_ your homework to show your appreciation." Katara was standing with her hands on her hips. She was in what Toph called 'mom mode'.

Toph yawned, and ignored her. Speaking of moms, Toph's mom walked into the room.

"Toph, you really should be doing your homework instead of listening to this garbage." She gestured toward the TV. Toph and her parents were complete opposites. They were wealthy, polished and clean. Their daughter well, she currently had her boots on the couch, lying with her head hanging off over the floor and a finger picking her nose. Her mother grimaced, ashamed of her child's behavior. Where had she gone wrong? She walked back to the kitchen to prepare the rest of dinner.

"Smile Twinkletoes, it won't kill you."

"I'm fine Toph," Aang grunted from across the room.

As thrilling as the current situation was, when Katara received a text from Suki she was rather excited.

_Volleyball is over, wanna go to the mall?_

_Sure, I'm at Toph's._

_K. I will swing by, see you in a few._

Katara finished her homework, and announced to Toph and Aang that she was going to the mall with Suki. She really wasn't one to ditch, but the current situation was pretty depressing. Between the angst driven Aang, and Toph being more difficult than usual, she was glad to take her leave.

-o-oOo-o-

Zuko finished one of his many 200m sprints and staggered into the locker room for a water break. He pulled his water bottle out and started squirting it into his mouth and all over his face to cool down. It was a hot and humid Georgia day in August. Hydration was a must unless you had a death wish. Just as he finished and put his water bottle back into the bag his phone started ringing in the other pocket of the bag. Odd. Everyone he talked to knew he was working out. He pulled the phone out of the pocket. The caller id said "mom", so he answered the phone.

_Hello._

_Zuko, sweetie, can you please bring Azula home and run by the grocery and get some tomatoes? I'm fresh out and I have already started dinner. I'm frying chicken tonight so I had to get an early start. When I went to pick up Azula practice still wasn't out._

_Sure mom. I was about to come home for dinner anyways._

_Thanks sweetie, see you soon._

_Bye._

It was half an hour earlier than he had planned on going home but as always he would come back later tonight and finish his workout. He usually took a dinner break around seven.

Zuko headed to his car and threw his sweaty football gear in the back seat. He drove up to the school. A few volley ball girls were hanging around outside and when he called to them to ask where his sister was, they responded that she had left with Jet about 30 minutes ago. At this Zuko growled to himself and tore out of the parking lot. He would get the tomatoes to his mom, eat dinner, and then go looking for her.

-o-oOo-o-

Suki pulled into Toph's driveway in her Jeep, and honked her horn. Katara told Aang and Toph she was going to go shopping with Suki, and she would see then tomorrow at school.

Outside Katara hopped into Suki's Jeep. _Runnin out of Moonlight_ by Randy Houser was playing on the radio, and Katara reached over to turn it up as Suki pulled out and headed to the mall, or at least what they called the mall. It was a small town with a strip mall that consisted of about twelve stores. One of them was a grocery. If they wanted a real mall a trip to Valdosta or Macon was needed, but for most purposes their strip mall was just fine.

"So Katara, how's it going with Zuko?" Suki gave her a knowing smirk.

"Not funny! Everyone won't stop bringing up this morning and it's not cool. He has ignored me ever since! I must be the worst kisser ever!" Katara's face was red and she put her head in her hands.

"Katara, stop worrying, he got in a fight because of you. And he definitely enjoyed the kiss. It was really obvious. It looked like he was gonna eat your face from what I hear. Annie and Steph form the volley ball team saw it and they told me everything."

"Well I don't understand why he is ignoring me if he likes me so much. It's embarssing."

"Oh stop, just give it some time. He is crazy about you. He just has to figure it out. Or maybe … no, I have no idea why he is ignoring you. Guys are weird. I don't try to make sense of them."

"Well my brother makes a lot more sense than Zuko. He likes food, hunting, working on cars, and Yue. It's simple. I don't know what Zuko wants."

"Maybe that's it. Maybe he doesn't know what he wants either."

The girls pulled into the mall parking lot as _Georgia Peaches_ by Lauren Alaina came over the radio. They got out of the Jeep and walked into the first clothing store they came to. After window shopping for a minute they left, seeing nothing they wanted enough to couch up money for.

As they were walking to the next store, Suki spotted a black mustang whip into the parking lot and come to a stop in front of the grocery. A very disgruntled looking Zuko got out and was walking toward the grocery next door to the store they were about to enter and currently standing in front of. Suki grabbed Katara's arm and jumped behind a brick column, pulling the younger girl with her.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhhh! Zuko is here."

Suki pointed and both girls leaned around the column to see the handsome football player stalk angrily into the grocery. Katara turned to go the opposite direction and leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Suki, I'm not going to stalk him!" Katara whisper yelled.

"But you're not! I just need to pick up some eggs and milk. I forgot I was out of them." Suki said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Absolutely not! I don't want to be anywhere near that boy. And I definitely don't want him to think I am stalking him, which is what this would be." Katara put her foot down.

Suki sighed and grabbed Katara's arm. "Oh, come on already." She pulled Katara toward the store. Katara gave up, knowing it would make a scene if she were to stand out here and argue with Suki. Maybe he wouldn't even see her inside. It was a big grocery after all.

Zuko stormed into the store. He really didn't want to waste his day hunting for his ridiculous sister. She didn't listen to him _ever_. He wondered that maybe if he had encouraged her to hang out with Jet, she wouldn't have. Somehow he doubted reverse psychology would work on Azula.

"Come on Katara," Suki begged as she walked toward the produce.

"Zuko is over there, I am _not_ going that way. I need to pick up some peanut butter anyways so I'm just gonna go grab that." Katara headed for the peanut butter.

"Fine, but I'm going this way," Suki said heading toward the produce section.

After filling a plastic bag with tomatoes, Zuko elected to go and grab a pack of Gatorades. He walked toward the back of the store.

Suki rounded the corner to the produce section planning to find Zuko, talk to him, and bring up her shy friend. But when she rounded the corner he wasn't there. "Hmm, where'd he go?" She walked toward the back of the store, the other way out of the produce section.

Meanwhile Katara grabbed a thing of peanut butter and read the nutrition facts, trying to lay low. She glanced back up toward the front of the store occasionally hoping to see Zuko leave. She never saw him leave and gave up. She turned to the other side of the isle and bent over to pick up some purple Gatorades from the bottom shelf.

Zuko rounded the corner to the Gatorade isle and stopped in his tracks. In front of him was a very generous view of Katara's anatomy. He started his gaze at her flip flop clad feet; she had a toe ring, and matching silver anklet, her toe nails painted hot pink. Then his gaze ascended her lean tanned legs all the way up to her super short shorts that ended right at the bottom of her butt, allowing him to see every inch of her legs. He bit his lip to keep from groaning as he stared at her firm perfectly shaped butt. His gaze was held there for a few seconds before it dawned on him that she was trying to dislodge a pack of Gatorades from the shelf. It was one of the huge 32 packs, and it was stuck. She sat her peanut butter on the ground and continued to pull, oblivious to him staring at her. He took another generous look at her legs and backside before forcing himself to stop creeping on her and give her a hand.

"Here let me help you with that," he stepped up beside her, and bent down.

"No its ok I," she looked up to him ". . . got it." She felt herself blush as he reached past her and pulled out the thing of Gatorades for her. They both straightened and she willed herself to stop blushing but she knew it didn't work.

"Thank you," she reached out to take the Gatorades from Zuko, peanut butter in her left hand.

"I'll carry them for you."

"Oh, you don't have-"

He shook his head. "It's the least I could do for you, after this morning."

And with that her blush was back. She turned and walked toward the front of the store with Zuko following her.

Suki walked around the corner and saw Katara walking with Zuko behind her. The volleyball player smirked, and caught up with the two.

"There you are Katara, I didn't know where you went. Hey Zuko," she greeted.

"I was grabbing peanut butter and I decided to get some Gatorades."

"Well Zuko, that's nice of you to carry them for her. Oh, I just forgot my cereal. I will see you at the Jeep Katara."

Suki could tell her presence was just going to make it awkward, so she left them,

Zuko sat the Gatorades on the counter and Katara sat her peanut butter on top. She unzipped her wallet.

"I got it," Zuko said, setting his tomatoes on top of the Gatorade and pulling out his wallet.

"Oh you don't have to," she protested.

"It's fine. I have known your brother for a long time. Y'all are friends." He gave the lady his debit card, and picked up the Gatorades, tomatoes, and peanut butter.

"Is that what you keep him around for?" the old lady jokingly asked Katara.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend." Katara replied.

"Oh! Friend zoned." Zuko heard someone in the back of the line say. He shot them a look that said mind your own business, and followed Katara out of the store to Suki's Jeep. He watched her hips sway as she walked. He could see every movement of her body in her tiny shorts and watched them intently. Crap, this was not the direction he needed his mind to be going in. But honestly he was tired of spending all of his time with males. It had been awhile since his breakup with Jin and hadn't been with anyone since. He really wanted some female company, and anyone but Katara just wouldn't do. He could already tell that, the thought had crossed his mind but he really wasn't wanting to treat a girl so badly. He knew he would just be using the poor girl. He also knew Katara was a good girl, but at this point he was so smitten with her that he would take whatever she was willing to give, even if it was just kissing and squeezing that perfect butt. He mentally shook his head to get his thoughts to stop wandering.

Katara opened the back of the Jeep and Zuko placed in the groceries.

"Thank you."

"No problem," and before he thought better of it, "maybe we could all hang out sometime, you know Sokka, and your friends and us."

She nodded. "That would be nice."

"See ya around."

"Bye!" Katara smiled trying not to look too excited.

After Zuko left, Suki joined Katara by her Jeep and the two girls watched his Mustang pull away. The two girls looked at each other and jumped up and down and giggled.

"He wants us all to hang out sometime!" Katara exclaimed.

"Ah! This is so exciting! You two are gonna to be together yet!"

"He even paid for my stuff!"

"He's got it bad," Suki smiled. "He's probably trying to show you that he wants to take care of you! This is so exciting!"

"I have to tell Toph!"

"Just make sure Aang isn't around when you do. Poor thing."

Katara's face dropped at Suki's statement. "Oh, no Katara, sweetie I shouldn't have said that. It's not your fault that you don't return Aang's feelings. That kind of thing just happens. He will move on. It wouldn't be fair to either of you to be together."

"I know but I hate hurting him and I don't want to lose him as a friend, but I just don't feel that way for him. I wish I did but he's like a little brother. He's younger than me, he's like a kid and I-"

"and you need a man," Suki finished and Katara blushed.

-o-oOo-o-

Sokka and Yue drove to a nice little family owned restaurant on the edge of town. Yue sat in the middle of Sokka's truck leaning against him with her head laying on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist.

"I don't know why they sat in the back, there is plenty of room in here," Sokka winked at Yue who only giggled.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly.

"Nini's Diner, south of town, it's owned and ran by some of my distant relatives, like my fourth cousins or something," Sokka replied. It was a small town and there were lots of big families in the area. AHS was what the rural county was known for, for such a small rural town the high school was rather large, boasting over 1800 students, though it did serve the entire county.

The two pulled into the diner and Sokka helped Yue out, gently lifting her out of the truck to balance on her good leg while he pulled her crutches out of the back of the truck to give to her.

They had a nice meal, and enjoyed getting to talk more and learn about each other. Yue got to meet some of Sokka's distant relatives and try their famous chocolate pie. When they finished eating he helped her to stand and adjusted her crutches under her arms.

"I miss dance, but I can't even walk," she sighed. "How long do you think it will be before I can dance again Sokka?"

He helped her into the truck and smiled, "Sooner than you think," and he climbed in with her.

Sokka drove with Yue to his family's barn.

"I have a surprise for you," he whispered to her, and she looked away and bit her bottom lip, but Sokka didn't notice. When Hahn had a surprise for her in a secluded place, she usually ended up naked and doing things she didn't want to be doing to please him.

Sokka climbed out of his truck and lifted her into his arms rather than setting her on the ground.

"My crutches?"

"You won't need them," he replied. Her suspicions were confirmed, but she didn't show any emotion as he gently carried her toward the barn.

Upon reaching the barn door he kicked it open and headed for the latter to the loft. He sat Yue down for a second and instructed her to stand behind him with her arms around his neck. And in this manner he climbed up to the loft carrying her with him. At the top he returned to the normal method of carrying her. He walked them over to the side of the loft that looked out the back of the barn and before her eyes was the most beautiful view of a sunset she had ever seen. He sat he down and sat down next to her.

"Oh, Sokka, it's beautiful!"

"I thought you might like this," he reached over and lifted her elegant hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. She looked at him incredulously, never before had she been treated so tenderly. She laid her head against his shoulder as they watched the sunset, then he pointed to something just above the horizon.

"Do you see it?" he asked as the sky darkened even further, she squinted her eyes.

"The moon," she responded. It glowed over the beautiful lake in the wake of the setting sun, becoming more and more vibrant as the golden orb slid behind the mountains and hid itself from view.

The world around then was encased in a soft lunar glow as the full moon began its climb. Yue sat up when she felt Sokka's hand graze over her arm and she could feel him looking at her, but it wasn't the lustful gaze that Hahn and so many of the other boys at school gave her, and she didn't know what to do so she sat perfectly still gazing into his eyes. He began to lean towards her, his lips parted, and his eyes slowly closing. She felt her lips part and her eyes fall shut in cadence with his, and then she felt the warmth of his lips on hers, and she kissed him back. At first the kiss was slow and gentle, as if testing the waters. He didn't want to appear to eager and chase her away, but she wasn't going anywhere, and she told him so with her lips. After a minute Sokka turned from the awkward position that they were in to face her, putting his weight on his knees and leaning over to kiss her in her still seated position. He plunged his hand into her soft white hair, and deepened the kiss, leaning over her and desperately pulling her up against him. She was an excellent kisser, he noted, as he cupped her face and pressed his tongue against her lips so she would part them. She did and again he deepened the kiss, and she kept right with him, matching the fervor with which his tongue and lips moved. After a while they pulled apart to catch their breath, and looked back out at the moon.

"Sokka, no one has ever taken me to watch the sunset before, it was beautiful."

"I didn't take you to watch the sun set," he said as he stared out over the countryside that like the lake, the sky, and the loft was basked in an ethereal glow. He glanced at Yue and the same glow covered her. "I took you to watch the moon rise."

-o-oOo-o-

Zuko had driven over the majority of the town, and still no sign of Azula. So where would Jet and his twisted mind go with his little sister? Zuko had searched at the lake and other places the high school students liked to hang out. He had even driven through the neighborhood that he was fairly certain Jet lived in. With no sign of his car, Zuko drove on back towards a neighborhood he had yet to search. They weren't there, but the last house on the left had a dented garage door with spray painted words "the freedom fighters." Rumor had it that that was Jet's group of wanna be thugs. He certainly hoped that his sister hadn't been involved in that tonight, hopefully it had happened last week or something. With no sign of then still he considered calling Azula for the eighth time as he turned out of the neighborhood and into the downtown area, when suddenly he spotted them ahead at the post office. They were still a good ways away and had yet to see him. He turned off his headlights and let his car idle down as he slowly approached. Sure enough there they were painting "the freedom fighters" on the side of the post office. He stopped his car a few blocks back and got out to stealthily approach them. He had always been good at sneaking up on people, he had an ability to make his footsteps absolutely silent. The trait made him a good hunter, and Sokka envied the ability, though overall Sokka was the better hunter. Zuko liked to think that if he spent less time on football and more on hunting he could surpass the younger boy's skill. But that was of little importance now, because right now his little sister was doing something extremely illegal with someone he wouldn't want his worst enemy hanging around with. Zuko hoped and prayed that Jet's stay in Juvie had done him some good and the boy wasn't still doing drugs, because if Jet got his sister into that world Zuko would tear his arms off.

"Azula," Zuko said from directly behind her. She turned around looking mildly surprised, as if she had expected him to come searching for her, but hadn't heard him sneaking up on them.

"Hello Zuzu, come to spoil our fun?" He wasn't laughing. Zuko reached out and grabbed her arm and began pulling her back towards the car. She pulled the opposite direction, and Jet heard the struggle. He turned around to see Zuko dragging Azula back to the car.

"Let go of her Sozin or so help me,"

"or you'll what lose in a fight against me again?" Zuko asked as he smirked and squared his jaw. He took a step towards Jet who was stalking towards him. The two seventeen year old boys of equal height stood face to face two feet apart sizing each other up, their faces showing their imminent dislike of each other.

"I told you to keep away from my sister!" Zuko growled. From the side Azula smiled menacingly. This was just too good.

"Get the hell out of here Sozin, she wanted to come with me." Jet smirked, "And you're out numbered."

"Yeah, and you're out matched. But we're not fighting this time, so here's how this is going to go. I am going to leave with my sister, and you are going to leave, and I won't report this to the cops."

"Oh, so if I don't let her go then you're going to be a little snitch, and call the police?" Jet smirked.

"He's not afraid of you dumbass, he's afraid if he fights you he won't be able to play Friday," Azula filled in, "if you get in a fight you get suspended and no football," she finished.

"If we fight, someone is going to end up in the hospital, that's you, the other one is going to get in trouble when the police arrive. That's me. And I am not missing my first football game over your stupid ass, so this is how it's gonna go."

Jet cursed. Zuko already had the police department number punched into his phone ready to call and report him.

"It's not worth it Jet," Smellerbee said and glanced at Longshot, the Duke, and Pipsqueak. They all nodded. "You don't wanna go back to Juvie."

Jet stepped back muttering curses. And Zuko reached for Azula's arm. She jerked away. "I still have a say in this! I am not going with you! You think you can tell me what I can and cannot do?"

"No, but mom sent me, and a minute ago you were on my side!"

"I was not! I was just explaining for you. I am not going home!"

Zuko put his phone in his pocket and let out a small growl in frustration, he grabbed Azula, flung her over his shoulder and headed back to his mustang with his sister kicking and screaming the whole way.

"You can't tell me what to do and neither can mom! I hate that woman! It's her fault daddy left us!"

"No it's not! Calm down!"

Zuko pulled the door open and shoved her into the vehicle, quickly slamming the door and child locking it so she couldn't get out. He ran around to the other side of the car, got in, and started driving home. Azula crossed her arms over her chest, faced away from her brother and allowed a few tears to flow down her cheeks.

_So that's the root cause of it. Her issues with mom. _Zuko and Azula's dad had left them , and Azula blamed her mother. She wasn't good enough or strong enough for the man to be faithful to her, Azula's young hurting heart had told her. Azula had been a daddy's girl, and her father preferred her to her brother. So, their mother had spent more time with Zuko when they were children, and Azula had always been jealous. But what she failed to realize was that Ursa loved her children equally and only spent more time with Zuko because Azula was being loved on and caudled by her father, Zuko got no such treatment. Ursa wanted her son to know he was loved, and when their father left, Ursa attempted to spend equal time with both young children, but Azula would have none of it. She blamed Ursa for their father's leaving, and continued to tell herself that Ursa loved Zuko more. At fifteen she still was affected by the impact their father left in her life, causing her to feel little love for their mother who work so hard to be close to her daughter.

_But why Jet? Why did he have to be the object of her rebellion? _Zuko glanced over at his still crying sister. Maybe she really did have feelings for him, or maybe it was more jealousy. Zuko recalled how he and Jet had fought over Katara that morning. Jet liked Katara, and Azula was jealous, it all made sense now. But then why did Jet seek out Azula so much to spend time with her? He glanced over to his sister, sure it was summer in the south, but it wouldn't hurt her to cover up a bit more. She was still wearing those super short volley ball shorts, and Zuko sighed. If Jet was trying to get in his sister's pants it was only a matter of time before he got kicked off the football team for getting in fights, hell if he wasn't so devoted to football that may not be such a bad idea. He could beat the crap out of Jet, Sokka could beat the crap out of Hahn, and Zuko could be with Katara. He laughed coldly. If only, but football was his life, and all his dreams revolved around wearing that black and red Georgia Bulldogs jersey and playing in the SEC, and then maybe even going pro. His mom worked so hard as a single mother, and he could put a stop to that all together. That thought helped him to realize that his dreams weren't entirely selfish, just mostly.

"You should really wear more clothes," Zuko said to his sister.

She gave him a look that said _I hope you rot. . ._

"You're not going to attract the right kind of guys dressing like that."

"Oh, and who is the right kind of guys Zuko? Haru? Someone nice and sweet who will hold my hand at school?" she heard her brother heave out a frustrated sigh. "Well too bad, he likes the same girl you, Jet, and half the free world do! I wish you'd get with her so the other guys will put it back in their pants, and look around."

Then she realized she'd given her secret away. But Zuko had a small knowing smile on his face. Dammit. He already knew. She was supposed to be good at this scheming thing, but it all went south when she got emotional, every time. She crossed her arms over her chest again and looked away.

A few minutes later they pulled into the driveway at home and Ursa rushed down the side walk from the porch swing to meet her children. Azula walked around the car and stood next to her brother with her arms crossed.

"Oh Azula, I was so worried," she said as she hugged both of them. Zuko hugged her back but her daughter was stiff as a board.

"Mother," she replied simply, stepping away from the woman and walking towards the house.

Zuko handed her the tomatoes and as if right on que his stomach growled loudly. He bit his lip and she chuckled.

"My little boy is hungry, come on, dinner is almost ready," then her stoic look returned as she watched the fleeting figure of her daughter.

-o-oOo-o-

Sokka reached into his pocket after some time, and pulled out a small jewelry box. "I got you something," he said.

He opened the box to reveal two dainty earrings with moons dangling from them. They had been carved out of mother of pearl and they glowed in the moonlight.

Yue gasped "but when?"

"Yesterday, after you were hurt, I had seen them before and thought of you."

She nodded. "They are beautiful Sokka," she put them in her ears, and let out the faintest of sighs, then she started unbuttoning her shirt and Sokka's eyes got huge. He quickly grabbed her hands to stop her but it took a second for him to look her in the eyes with the generous view of her lacy black bra and cleavage that she had given him. But he forced himself to look her in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" he gulped, hoping she stopped before it was too late and he lost control.

"When Hahn gave me a gift he expected. . ." she looked at him incredulously.

"Well I'm not Hahn, and when I give you a gift, it's just a gift. No strings attached, and as hard as it is for me to turn this down, it's not right, and we won't do it until you're ready."

A single tear slid down her cheek and Sokka wiped it away. "Thank you," she said falling forward into him.

He caught her in an embrace, "You don't have to thank me, just don't do that again until you're ready. It wasn't easy to turn down." He looked down at the generous view and swallowed. He watched her button up her shirt again, already missing the view. She hadn't even blushed when she was undressing, she must have been used to being used by males, and she had expected the same treatment from him. But he would never be like those others. He stood up bringing her with him.

"What-"

"I told you, you'd be dancing again soon," he said as he held her up and turned in circles and stepped around the loft. He knew nothing of dancing, but it had to go something like this.

She giggled and kissed him.

-o-oOo-o-

The next day at school when Katara went to Art class she was hoping Zuko would say something to her. But he didn't, he was quiet the whole class period, never even making eye contact. She began to wonder if maybe he was angry at her for her allowing him to buy her groceries. _But he insisted._ She wracked her brains for what might have gone wrong but she couldn't come up with anything.

At the end of the class the teacher reminded them that next weekend was the annual school camping trip to the Smokey Mountains in Tennessee. There was a camp there that her school sent students to every year for five days in August. Some classes required that students attend, but everyone was given the option, even if their classes didn't require them to go. Katara didn't really care either way. She, Sokka, Aang, Toph, Suki, Haru, and Teo always made a point of going. Even when they were in middle school, though they had only gone for three days and at a different time. Needless to say she was pretty excited. One last big fun weekend before cross country meets started up in full swing. So when the teacher announced that they were required to go for Art so they could work on their nature piece she hadn't even blinked, that is, until she heard a low groan come somewhere from behind her, and she instantly blushed. Zuko would be going too. She made a special effort not to turn around and allow him to see her blush. He didn't sound too thrilled about the trip in the least.

Another football player piped up much to Zuko's gratitude, "The football players can't go. We've got practice and…"

"Clever attempt to get out of it Trey, but I personally spoke with your coach, and next week happens to be your bye-week. Nice try but you will indeed be attending."

Zuko groaned again. Why did they have to have a bye so early this year anyways? One game, then the bye, then nine more weeks in a row. Come week seven they'd all be dying for a week off, well two days off anyways, they would still practice Monday through Wednesday. Not that he personally minded, but when they were given their schedule he felt a week 1 bye was a in essence them getting shafted. He sighed, this week, Week 0, the opener was a very important game against a rival school. They better win it or they would have to deal with the humiliation of a loss for two whole weeks until their next game. They would get a lot of crap from the student body, which really pissed him off. Honestly if they think they could do a better job join the team and prove it. But none of that really mattered. He wasn't going to let his team lose, especially with so many college scouts. He really loved football and took it very seriously, but with college scouts coming he expected to take it to a whole new level, even for him.

He glanced at the back of Katara's head briefly then back down. At least she would be there on this camping trip and he'd have something nice to look at. But damn if something didn't keep getting in his way of practicing and working out. He forced himself not to look when Katara turned back around to the table. She was already a huge distraction, he couldn't let spending five days at a camp with her next weekend make it any worse. He shook his head in frustration. Last night he had been so excited to see her, and his big stupid mouth had said _maybe we could all hang out sometime. _He needed to get her out of his head, not hang out with her.

-o-oOo-o-

The next day, Thursday, was rather uneventful for Katara, again Zuko hadn't spoken to her, the tension she felt around Aang was thankfully lessening a bit, but things weren't back to normal.

When she ran into Sokka for lunch he was fuming, "What's wrong big brother?" she asked as he, Teo, and Yue joined her, Toph, and Haru at the lunch spot. Aang hadn't showed up yet and Suki was in the gym doing something with her volleyball team.

"Hahn has a death wish," he growled. Katara fought the urge to giggle.

"Do tell," Toph said.

"There isn't anything to tell. We've been hiding from him." He gave Yue a look. "I don't like hiding. I can take him, but apparently she doesn't think so because every time we see him she begs me to hide with her.

"Also, Zuko isn't any help, he keeps telling me she's right and we need a quarterback, and all this crap." Sokka didn't notice his sister blush when he casually mentioned his friend's name.

Yue's head dropped. "I do think you can take him Sokka I just don't like confrontations."

"Well you won't have to confront him. We will just stop hiding and act normal and if he says anything awry, I will knock my fist through his head."

"And then I will knock my fist through your head," Zuko said walking up to the group. "Sokka we need him, he's the only qb we've got. I've told you this three times."

"Man where did you come from? That was creepy."

"I'm just walking toward the gym to workout, Zuko said stoically. Come with if you want to."

Sokka glanced at Yue who nodded. "We will be there as soon as we finish eating."

After finishing their food Yue looked at Katara. "Will you keep me company while the boys work out?" Katara glanced at Toph who had a sly smirk on her face and waved for Katara to go on. She'd be just fine waiting with the guys for Twinkle Toes to show up. It would be nice to spend more time with Aang without Katara there to distract him. She had honestly been glad to see her friend go with Suki. Not to mention Zuko was in the workout room and Toph was quite adamant about pushing him and Katara together as soon as possible. Though a small part of her wanted to go and watch Katara panic about being in the same room as Zuko.

"Okay," Katara replied after a minute_. I hope he doesn't think I'm stalking him. _

"Hey man," Sokka greeted as they entered the workout room. Zuko was in the back incline bench pressing with the music blaring. Yue hobbled on her crutched over to a bench and sat down and Katara sat down next to her. Zuko didn't pay them any mind as Sokka walked over to him.

"Watch Yue for me for a second," Sokka said. Zuko shot him a look that said _you are being ridiculously paranoid_.

"What if Hahn comes in here while I go to the locker room?"

Zuko laughed heartedly "Hahn? Work out on his own time? Especially during lunch? Yeah that'll happen shortly after hell freezes over."

Sokka shot the older boy a look. "Just in case." And Zuko nodded, and went back to incline bench pressing. He heard two girls talking in the back ground and knew one of them was Yue, obviously. He couldn't quite make out who the other one was.

Placing the bar back on the stand Zuko stood up to do dead lifts, and his eyes landed on Katara, her eyes pointedly averted and a soft blush on her cheeks. Zuko fought off a smirk unsuccessfully as he added more weight than usual to the bar to dead lift. Showing off may not be good sportsman ship, and normally it wasn't something he practiced, it was Azula's thing, but with Katara watching, he wanted to make sure it was a good show. He put another layer of tape over his hands and began dead lifting the bar when he heard Sokka walk in.

"Dang man, be a hoss why don't cha?" Sokka said as he went to do squats after quickly placing a kiss on Yue's lips.

Katara tried not to watch Zuko, honest she did, but he was standing not fifteen feet away from her tossing around a bar that was well over twice what she weighed. She tried not to stare at the muscles in his arms, she really did. She even tried to stop picturing herself being throw off the ground and scooped into those arms, but none of it was any use. Why, why had Yue asked her to come? Sure she enjoyed chatting with the girl, but honest to goodness this was not good for her. She chanced another glance at Zuko, he put the bar down, and added _more _weight. If he could do that then he could toss her around like a gunny sack. The thought did little to quell the attraction or keep her blush from returning.

When he finished doing squats Sokka walked toward Yue, her nose was scrunched up in a look of distaste and she was whispering to Katara, he picked out a few words, enough to know what the girls were talking about.

"You don't like Five Finger Death Punch?"

Yue scrunched up her nose and shook her head and Katara gave a half smile.

"Zuko, my ladies don't like your music."

Zuko was just finishing his last dead lift, as Sokka said this. He sat the bar down and walked over to the sound system he stopped the CD right in the middle of _Bad Company_ and turned the radio to the local country station. Everyone liked country in their small Georgia town, and Zuko was no exception, but _Georgia Peaches_ by Lauren Alaina wasn't exactly his first choice for workout songs.

Katara had started doing a few little workout while she talked to Yue and the boys were working out on the other side of the room. The girls were discussing Toph, and how she was so pretty and at the same time a complete tomboy, and Katara was doing back-flys with ten pound weights, when Sokka walked across the room to Yue took her hand and lead her out in the hall. She shot Katara a _sorry, I will be back in a few_ look. Katara smiled back knowing exactly what they were up to. Sokka was crazy about this girl, and they were newly together; she had no doubt they were making out in some corner of the gym. She glanced toward Zuko who was curling fairly close to her, still not looking at her. She put her weights down and went around the corner to do squats; she took off some of the weight that her brother had carelessly left on the bar, but not too much. She was a runner after all and had strong legs, squats should be no big. She saw noted Zuko starting back up his Five Finger Death Punch cd again when _Say Goodnight_ by the Eli Young Band came on. She laughed to herself, that really wasn't a good workout song, but his music was so loud. He went straight back to curling and he watched his arm muscles for a brief second before turning to start squatting. She bent under the bar and lifted it with her legs, bracing her back. It was heavier than she had expected but she was able to bear the weight back up to the starting position. Just eight reps, she told herself. She did a second and then a third with shaky legs, but on the fourth her trembling body just couldn't get the bar back to the top, but she had to, otherwise it would fall on her and she would end up with a broken bone. She grunted, and realized that it sounded more like a whimper, she pushed with all her might, but rather than going up she felt the bar pushing her down more. She tried to grunt and push it up again, but once again nothing happened and a pained whimper escaped her lips. Then suddenly the weight was gone, and she stumbled forward. She glanced over her shoulder to see an angry looking Zuko holding up the bar effortlessly in one hand, balanced and all. He placed it back on the rack and pulled her by the arm out from under the squat rack.

"You don't lift more weight than you _know_ you can bear without a spotter. And for the record squatting is for girls, it's designed as a man's exercise."

She felt her cheeks flush even more than they were from her effort at squatting.

She lowered her head "Sorry," she whispered, and instantly the anger on his face was gone.

"Your brother would be really upset with me if something were to happen to you on my watch." He hid the fact that it really would have pained him to see her come to any harm.

"You don't have to look out for me Zuko, I-"

"Apparently I do. What if I hadn't been here?" his voice stern but not showing the anger it previously had. He was mad that she had put herself in a position where she could get hurt.

"Yue was-"

"Do you really thing a girl with a broken leg could have lifted that bar off of your back? Not to mention that she wasn't in here when you did it?"

She suddenly got angry. "Stop lecturing me! Why are you always so self-righteous?" she yelled.

He sighed. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Well it's a little too late for that."

And with that she stormed away, leaving him staring after her trying to decipher what she meant.

-o-oOo-o-

**Ok long chapter for you guys. As for some of the details of the chapter- Zuko picking up tomatoes for his mom: tomatoes are a staple in the south, we eat them all three meals of the day. Yes fresh sliced tomatoes are a side for breakfast. As I said, an absolute staple like milk and bread, so Ursa ran out of them and sent Zuko to get some for dinner. I hope the Yukka was good, it's the secondary pairing, followed by Jetzula, and there will eventually be a splash of Taang, but it's by far the least central pairing. I hope Azula wasn't too OOC in this chapter. She has mommy issues and had a small breakdown. I was going to have her jump out of Zuko's car while he was driving but I thought that may have been overdoing it, so I just had him child lock the door. I hope the brother sister interactions were ok. I don't have a brother, I'm like Ty Lee so I feel like I am really crappy at writing brother sister interactions because I have never experienced it first-hand. **

**I hope y'all are liking it. Feel free to ask any questions by review and I will pm you the answer. **

**Check out the songs that I list in my story, they are all really good, and I choose them for a reason. **

**Pretty please review. Tell me what you think of the Zutara progression.**

**-engineergirl86**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA, it's characters, or any songs in this story.**

**One other thing, in the South football is super, super important, high school, college, pro, it doesn't matter. On Friday nights we really get in to our hometown high school football. People paint up bodies and faces, make signs, wear only the high school colors, morph suits, capes, go to the games and scream for their teams until they lose their voices. It's like going to a pro football game. The fans really do get that in to it, especially in a football town like mine. My fiancé who played high school football told me that away games are so much harder because you can't feel the emotion and support of your fans to such a high degree. He said that at our high school it was so intense that they fed off of us (the fans). I've been out of high school for a while and still occasionally go to the games. At the end of a win the whole student section rushes the field. And when your team loses in the playoffs almost everyone is crying. I know I cried. We love our football. Now, it may be the same in other parts of the country I don't know, but here this is how it is in a football town in the South. Heck, Kenny Chesney wrote a song about it. So my point of this rant is that I am not exaggerating when I talk about this game in the story. **

-o-oOo-o-

Chapter 9

-o-oOo-o-

Zuko woke up and jumped out of bed. It was 7:40, and all of his alarms were going off, had been for the last hour in fact, and Azula was banging on his door saying if he didn't get his butt out of bed she's hijack his Mustang and drive to school herself.

"It's a manual, good luck with that," he groaned as he hastily dragged himself to his closet to dig out his jersey. Today was opening night for football. He wore his jersey and the first pair of jeans he could find and threw his football pants and other gear that wasn't already in his car into his sports bag, and ran down stairs, pulling on his Nikes on the way down. His mom had a big breakfast waiting for him just like every morning, and Azula was standing by the door with her arms crossed as usual, but today was anything but ordinary. Today was the day to impress the college scouts. Zuko wasn't nervous but he held a healthy respect for the severity of the situation. He scarfed down his grits, eggs, tomato slices, and biscuits and gravy as his mom walked over and placed three sausage patties on his plate. They had just finished cooking.

Azula rolled her eyes, "How do you eat that much and not weigh 400 pounds?"

He shot her a smile, "I work out a lot instead of running around with idiots after school."

She rolled her eyes, "I work out a lot too Zuzu. Now Hurry up or we'll be late _again_." Zuko glanced at the time on his phone jumped up, grabbed his bag and ran out the door. They jumped in the Mustang and he tore out of the driveway.

On the way to school, he thought about Katara getting mad at him yesterday, and honestly he couldn't blame her. He was so concerned that she would hurt herself that he had went off on her a little bit rather than doing what he wanted to do, and that was pull her into his arms and hold her. He'd like to have told her that he would always be there to spot for her, and that it would have greatly pained him to see her come to any harm, and that the fact that Sokka would be super pissed really had nothing to do with why he didn't want her in any danger. He sighed. At least she's not so close anymore, and maybe I won't hurt her. But what did she mean I already had?

-o-oOo-o-

Katara refused to look at Zuko in Art today. A feat not easily achieved when he was wearing his football jersey. She had always been attracted to football players, especially when they wore their jersey. When she chanced a glance in his direction the elastic in the sleeves held them high enough so that she was given a generous view of his biceps. She closed her eyes and turned back to face the painting she was doing of a vase of flowers. It looked really good and she was rather proud of herself, she wasn't particularly artistic, but painting had come easy to her. She glanced at Zuko's painting. Apparently the same couldn't be said for him. Bless his heart, she could barely tell what it was. He had a frown on his handsome face, and he looked so frustrated that Katara found it difficult to stay mad at him. He had only been looking out for her after all. But what happened in the gym yesterday wasn't the only thing that had set her off. In fact the main part of it had to do with the fact that he had kissed her and then acted like absolutely nothing had happened. But Suki insisted that he was crazy about her, so what was the deal? . . . Maybe he has a girlfriend and he isn't ready to let her go, but surely she would have heard about the kiss, and broken up with him. Maybe that's what happened, and Zuko was still heartbroken over losing his girlfriend. Well that's what he gets, he shouldn't have cheated on her if he didn't want to lose her. Or maybe she went to a different school and she didn't know. But Zuko didn't seem like the cheating type. Sokka had said he was a good guy, and Sokka loathed cheaters. Katara sighed. She really needed to stop thinking about this. She went back to painting her vase of flowers, and hoped with all hope that Zuko didn't have a girlfriend, and that he would ask her out.

-o-oOo-o-

At lunch Katara went and found Toph, she was walking with Aang and Teo, and the three had apparently just come downstairs from the freshmen wing. She smiled and joined them; Aang seemed to be doing better.

"You goin' to the football game tonight?" Teo asked her.

"Sure am! Are y'all?"

All three freshmen nodded.

"Let's go buy student tickets, they're cheaper during lunch."

"Good idea," Toph said.

After buying lunch and getting their food the four joined Haru, Sokka, and Yue at the lunch spot. When they started eating Katara looked up to see Jet walking with a short pretty, black headed girl, who, she was fairly certain, was Zuko's sister. Jet looked over at Katara and winked at her. She instantly looked down, she felt Aang and Haru stiffen protectively but it was her brother who shot his mouth off.

"Son, you better keep walkin," Sokka said dangerously. He absolutely loathed the fact that the delinquent took such an interest in his baby sister.

Jet had ignored Sokka and continued walking on, never intending to do anything more than wink at Katara to show he was still quite interested in her.

Azula fumed in her mind but kept her exterior absolutely cool. Well, she had some work to do, but Jet would soon forget all about that girl.

"So," she said looking up to Jet, "want to play some more basketball?"

"Sure," he smirked at her and the two walked to the gym. Azula went to change out of her jeans and put on her volleyball shorts and a sports bra only before heading back out to the gym floor. She let her hair out of the bun she had it in on top of her head. She felt Jet staring at her as she walked out onto the floor, but she didn't say anything or look at him. She stood facing away from him as he got a basketball and approached her. Then she bent over so he had a generous view of her butt, as she flipped her hair down and pulled it into a dainty pony tail high on her head. Her long hair flowed down around her shoulders. She turned around innocently and looked at Jet who had a heated look in his eyes.

"Well, are we just going to stand here or are we going to play?" she asked. From the corner of her eye she could see Smellerbee and Longshot making out behind the bleachers, and the Duke and Pipsqueak sitting on the bleachers unaware playing some card game.

Jet smirked, "Oh, we're definitely going to play."

-o-oOo-o-

Zuko ate his lunch with the guys from the defensive secondary. Plans for defeating their rival school were discussed as well as plans for after the game. The middle linebacker mentioned that one of the running backs was having a bonfire at his house by the lake and several of the guys decided that they would be going there. Zuko kept quiet throughout the duration of the conversation, knowing full well where this bonfire party would lead, and a week ago, he'd have been all over it. But something was different now, and he refused to admit that it was his feelings for Katara, but he knew the truth deep down. She'd be so disappointed in him if she found out. Not to mention the girls there would pale in comparison to her. He stuffed another bite of sandwich in his mouth. This girl had seriously affected him, and he didn't like it one bit. Maybe he would go to the party. It might get his mind off of her.

"Sozin, you going?"

"Probly," he said simply and somberly.

"What's eatin you?"

"Just focused on the game," he fibbed. He was focused alright but it was on a blue eyed, tan legged beauty that he hoped didn't cost him his ride to college.

"Lighten up man, we've beat 'em the past three years."

"I'm not nervous, just focused."

It was at this point that Mai decided to walk up next to Zuko and sit down. "Did I hear you say you were nervous about tonight?" she asked.

"No, I'm not nervous," Zuko almost snapped at her. She put her hand on his shoulder. The guys Zuko was sitting with choked back a snicker. "It's ok to be nervous Zuko."

"What are you doing Mai? Where is my sister?" he asked when he glanced up to see Ty Lee standing behind Mai. He had first noted the cheerleader's presence when one of the guys winked at someone over his shoulder.

Mai shrugged in response. "We were looking for her," she responded, her hand still resting on Zuko's shoulder.

At that moment Katara, Aang, and Toph walked by to go and throw away their trash in the cafeteria. Katara noted the girl sitting next to Zuko with her hand on his shoulder. She repressed a sigh, and felt her heart drop as they walked by. Thankfully Zuko hadn't seen her.

Zuko glanced behind him and saw the retreating figure of Katara with her two freshmen friends. She was walking toward the cafeteria, hips twisting with every step, and lean tan legs gracefully swaying away from him. He bit his lip, and glanced back at the group. Bohannon had a knowing smirk on his face and Mai was holding onto his arm glaring at him. His 'nice guy' act momentarily dropped as he glared back at her as if to say _I don't belong to you_. He had forced himself to be nice to his sister's friend for so long, he had about had it. Right when he was about to tell her to go away, Katara came back through with her friends, and Mai laid her head on Zuko's shoulder. When Katara met his eyes she looked away defiantly lifting her chin as she avoided eye contact. Zuko quickly stood causing Mai to fall sideways into the area where he had been sitting. He stood and purposely crossed the commons area toward Katara as she continued walking away with Aang and Toph.

"Katara."

She lifted her chin further into the air and continued walking.

"Katara!"

Again she ignored him, so he closed the gap between them quickly and grabbed her arm, not roughly but purposefully. She spun around to face him with unshed tears in the corners of her eyes.

Zuko was bound and determined to find out what was wrong with her.

"Katara, it's not what you think, she . . . I . . ."

"Let go of her!" Aang demanded. Zuko sent the boy a glare and looked back to Katara, still not releasing her arm.

Before he could speak again she said, "Save it Zuko, I don't wanna hear it." She pulled her arm away. He hadn't been holding it tightly.

"Katara, what's wrong, will you at least tell me that? What did you mean yesterday when you said it's too late?"

"I think you know exactly what I meant! You don't just go around kissing people Zuko! Not unless you want to be with . . ." she trailed off. "Not when you clearly already have someone else!" she gestured to Mai.

"Wait you think . . . Mai's not my girlfriend," he responded calmly.

"Well she's clearly your something, and you need to treat both of us right and not lead us on! How do you think she would feel if she knew we-"

"She's not my anything! She just follows me around. She's my sister's friend."

Katara gave him a look that made it clear she did not believe him before continuing, "Well you don't just go around kissing people and leading them on."

The bell rang and she turned and hurried away with her friends before Zuko had a chance to do anything about it.

-o-oOo-o-

After school Zuko went straight to the field house, they had a bit of down time before they had to do anything to prepare for the actual game, so the coach had asked Zuko if he could work with the second string quarter back. He had seen the freshman in action before, and the kid had some raw talent. In fact he was the second string quarterback on the varsity team because he was so good that the coaches allowed him to by-pass the freshman team, and Hahn seemed to get injured a lot so they would need him. After running routes and with the new kid Zuko was convinced he was almost as good as Hahn and he had twice the raw talent. Zuko played running back or wide receiver or whatever position the play demanded for the young quarter back, and made some suggestions, though not many were needed because the freshman picked up on everything Zuko said so quickly. By the time four o'clock rolled around and they were needed back inside, Zuko actually considered letting Sokka beat up Hahn, this kid was good. He only lacked experience, which Zuko and Hahn both had in spades as seniors. The coach had asked Zuko specifically to work with Ben as Zuko was considered the best player on the team, and it would be a good warm-up for the game.

-o-oOo-o-

After cross country, Hakoda picked up Katara and Aang as usual and took them back to the house where Sokka and Yue were already waiting. Yue was dressed out in her full dance team regalia and Sokka was painted the school colors; red and blue. He was wearing his AHS baseball gym shorts, tennis shoes, and nothing else. The left half of his body was blue, the right red.

"Nice!" Aang exclaimed. "Where is the rest of the paint?" he asked. Sokka led Aang out into the back yard and helped Aang paint up. Katara and Yue headed up to Katara's room, Yue had a bit of difficulty with the stairs, but managed to make it. Katara decided to keep on her blue track shorts and add a red AHS tank top rather than her pink running top. She grabbed a red ribbon and another that was white with little footballs on it, and Yue tied them around her head in a little bow at the top. The red ribbon was wide so it looked good with the smaller football ribbon laid over it in the middle. Yue tied the bow a little bit to the side of her head so she didn't look like a present with a bow on the top center of her head. Katara added two mardi gras bead strings, one red, one blue around her neck. The beads were in the shape of footballs. She grabbed a stick of eye black and smeared it under her eyes, then handed it to Yue who did the same. Katara then grabbed some sparkly face paint and smeared it over the black leaving silver sparkles on it. She then did the same for Yue. The next thing was tall socks. Katara rummaged through her drawer and found two knee high socks. One was red, the other blue. She pulled them on and grabbed her silver and blue under armor tennis shoes on over them. These weren't the ones she ran in. She tried to keep her running shoes only for running so they lasted longer.

"You look so cute!" Yue complimented.

"Thanks! So do you," she gestured to Yue's dance team outfit which consisted of a blue sparkly thigh length skirt, white go-go boots and a silver, red and blue top that showed a few inches of her stomach. "Sokka will love it." Both girls giggled.

"I'm sorry you don't get to dance."

Yue sighed, "It's ok, I will get to be with Sokka during the game at least. I've never gotten to actually watch a game before. I have always been dancing."

"Something new then," Katara said as she flipped her long wavy brown hair over her head to spray perfume into it. She ran her hands through it to smooth it in.

"Hoping to get to spend some time with Zuko tonight?" Yue teased.

"Hardly. I gave him a piece of my mind earlier today."

But before Yue could question her further Toph came bounding into the room decked out in red and blue, Suki following her, dressed similarly.

"Hey!" Katara greeted.

"Suki picked me and Teo up a little bit ago," Toph said, "he's outside with the guys. Check out this body paint sugar queen!"

"Nice! Who did it?"

"Suki, when she came over she said she'd help, and now we are the essence of school spirit!" the wrestler exclaimed proudly showing off. Both girls were wearing tanks, shorts, and flip-flops. Toph was covered in red and blue, but Suki just had her face painted. Katara noted Toph's work boots were missing and figured it was probably because she didn't want to get paint on them.

"You guys want eye black and sparkles?"

"Yeah! But no sparkles Sugar Queen."

Suki just nodded and laughed. Toph was such a tomboy she wouldn't touch anything remotely sparkly. Katara noted how excited she was about her first time going to a football game as a high school student. Toph, Aang, and Teo were noobies at this.

The girls went outside, Katara and Suki helping Yue with the stairs. When they got outside Sokka had added a red cape and Teo was wearing a blue morph suit with the letters AHS sloppily painted across his chest, most likely Sokka's work. Aang was completely red and blue and wearing his AHS cross country shorts.

"Guys, I'm so excited about Haru's game!" he exclaimed.

"Ready for some tailgating?" Sokka asked and they quickly piled into his and Suki's vehicles. Katara, and Yue going with Sokka and Teo, Toph, and Aang riding with Suki, they had just enough seats.

-o-oOo-o-

After school Jet had texted Azula to ask her if she wanted to go to the game with her. She said no, and that she was going with her friends. She didn't want to be the eager one, and after teasing him so much in the gym at lunch she had decided to be aloof and make him come to her, and beg for her attention. She might even kiss him if he begged enough.

She was walking toward the football stadium with Mai. TyLee was already inside with the other cheerleaders. They passed the tailgating area, stopping briefly to get a hamburger from one of the school club's tailgating area. Azula didn't check to see which one and she honestly didn't care. As she ate her hamburger with her somber friend, she noticed the girl Zuko liked, she was with her brother and a gang of freshmen she wouldn't be caught dead with. The girl who had been injured at her volleyball game was there with Sokka, at least she was pretty sure that was his name. Her team mate Suki was with them as well, and when she saw Azula she sent a friendly wave which Azula returned somberly. What had put her in a bad mood again? Oh yes, that tan, brunette whore that Jet and her brother and half the male population kept ogling over. Azula stared angrily at her as she munched on her burger silently next to Mai. So, this is what it feels like to be Mai, she reasoned. Azula wasn't quiet and somber by nature, but right now she was so angry, it felt right.

She continued to watch the group as Sokka lead them from tailgate to tailgate, getting every bit of food offered at each one and quickly scarfing it down. The rest of the group had just gotten food from one place or another but followed him around in his quest to eat everything the tailgate park had to offer. Honestly how did he eat so much? She thought Zuko could put food down, but this boy put her brother to shame even on his hungriest day. She and Mai finished their burgers and went in to talk to Ty Lee; Sokka was still getting food.

-o-oOo-o-

It was six fifteen and kickoff was at seven, Zuko refused to admit he was nervous, but he was _focused_. Warm up drills continued as usual and Zuko noted some people in the stands when it wasn't his turn to run drills. First off, his mother sat proudly in her usual spot wearing her giant pin with a picture of him in his football uniform on it that all the football mothers had of their sons. She also wore a red shirt with his number on the back, also common for mothers of his team mates. He scanned the stands further, no sign of his dad. There never was, and he truly had quit expecting it halfway through basketball season sophomore year, and truly quit caring. The next thing he noted was the student section beginning to fill. Then he scanned over to the left in front of the press box. The college scouts had just arrived and were sitting in front of the press box as usual. He felt his stomach twist then forced the nervousness from his mind. He cringed when he looked over by the field house along the fence and saw Mai staring at him. She was with Azula, and they were talking to Ty Lee on the other side of the fence; she was with her cheer squad, waiting for the game to start.

Zuko glanced back toward the front of the line. Still not even close to his turn. This drill took a long time, and three people went at once. It was ran right before the game, and was a good thing to stay warmed up but not tire. He looked back up towards the entrance of the stadium; the students were really starting to pour in. He watched them for a minute, and then he saw Sokka come in helping his injured girlfriend, and he instantly started looking for Katara. Then he saw her. She was gorgeous as always. That long wavy brown hair and those long tan legs. She was wearing short shorts so he got a good view of them, and her red tank top seemed to make her skin glow even more than normal. He watched as she walked closer to the field and turned to go up in the student section with her group of friends. Her hips twisted as she climbed the stairs and he watched every movement. She walked into a row with her friends and turned to face the field. His eyes trailed up her slender waist to her full breasts and his gaze paused there for a moment. Then his eyes traveled along her graceful neck to her face. She had the prettiest face. He smirked at the sight of eye black below her bright blue eyes. Even from the field he could just see their color.

"SOZIN!"

Zuko almost jumped when he heard his name yelled. He turned to see the coach approaching and the two other guys who he was supposed to run the play with waiting ahead of him on the field.

"Get your head in the game! Do you think you're above being benched?"

"No sir," Zuko responded firmly.

"Then run the play!"

Zuko mentally swore at himself. Katara was really messing with his head. He couldn't let this cost him his chance at impressing the scouts, who hopefully weren't paying attention to warm-ups.

-o-oOo-o-

**This is part one of the football game, I got it up early yay! I was aiming for tomorrow. Hopefully part 2 will be up by next Wednesday. I hope you are liking the story.**

**Please review.**

**Also I can't remember if I asked this before: Any guesses as to what AHS stands for? Obviously HS is high school, but what is A for?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-engineergirl86**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes! It is Avatar High School, I know that's not too creative on my part but that's what I came up with. Lots of you guessed it. I was like oh I should write a high school fic and call the high school AHS for Avatar High School then I came up with the "My Life at…" and so the story was born.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, any songs or vehicle companies mentioned in this story. **

-o-oOo-o-

Chapter 10

-o-oOo-o-

Katara stood in the stands with her best friends, no one could substitute this random group of people in her heart. They were all so different. Most groups in high school had a lot in common and they were really clicky, but this group had grown up together, and friends had been added. She, Sokka, Toph, and Aang had been friends since before she could remember living within a half mile radius of each other. They had gone to church together, and been there at every birthday party she could remember. The others had gradually joined but were equally important members of the group.

Haru, for example, wasn't from this part of Georgia, his dad's job had moved them, and he and Katara had hit it off in seventh grade. In no time he was an irreplaceable member of the group. Sokka had no doubt his eagerness to hang out with them was because of his feelings for Katara, but his sister had never seen the quiet football player as anything more than a friend. Haru was the quiet one, always a follower, one to listen to the other's problems, and slow to speak of his own thoughts and opinions. He was a member of the school choir, and had always been very interested in music. Katara searched the sea of jerseys and found her friend. She smiled upon locating him. He was fiercely loyal to his friends and an all-around good guy. Sokka was convinced this was the reason Katara wasn't attracted to him. She liked dangerous guys and the thought scared Sokka to death.

Haru's best friend was Teo, who was the same age as Aang and Toph. He loved fixing things and he and Sokka often talked about cars and other mechanical devices that they loved to take apart, put back together, and build new things. He had started hanging out with the group right after Haru and had fit in effortlessly. None of his new friends looked down on him or thought any less of him because of his handicap. He, Aang, and Katara had become closer since he became manager of the cross country team. Teo was definitely the smartest one in the group, his inventions had landed him multiple state science and technology awards for high school students. He had designed himself a super-fast wheel chair that he and Sokka had built over the summer so that he could keep up with his runner friends, and bring them water anywhere on their huge school campus or downtown if their run extended so far.

Yue was the newest member of their group, having only recently begun hanging out with them due to her new relationship with Sokka, but everyone had welcomed her warmly, and she and Katara were becoming fast friends. She also already knew Suki as they were the same age and had many classes together.

Sokka had carried Yue up to the student section in the stands due to her broken leg. Then he and Suki had carried Teo in his wheelchair up into the stands so he could see the game from the student section. Suki was kind hearted and caring and she was always the one to instigate adventure. She had the crazy ideas that the others always jumped on board with. She didn't join the group until middle school, but it was quite a bit before Haru and Teo. Suki had been Sokka's first girlfriend when they were in the sixth grade and Katara was in the fifth grade. It was that young first relationship that was never taken too seriously. Suki had always talked to Katara and would hang out with her more when she was around the siblings, and after three weeks Suki and Sokka had a very casual 'let's just be friends' mutual breakup. And with that Suki had become the fifth member of their group, and especially great friends with Katara and Sokka.

Sokka had always been the leader as the oldest member, he made sure everyone was ok, and he was quite protective of his friends. Toph and Teo were often ridiculed for their handicaps and the group was made fun of for including them. But none of them cared. Sokka was a starter on the baseball team, and had a lot of friends on it. He could easily have left the little group to hang out with the popular guys his age, but that wasn't Sokka's nature. He would never abandon them. Sure he would hang out with his older friends sometimes, but his loyalty to his group of friends remained solid, and Sokka had always stood up for them and looked out for them, but he was also, in his own words 'the comic relief guy' who always had them laughing.

Aang was definitely the childish fun-loving one of the group, he was always happy, and upbeat. He liked being involved in everything, he loved school and learning, being outside, and sports. He was eager to learn and help others out. He was also fiercely dedicated to his friends. The only thing he seemed to hate was anything that involved killing animals. He was a vegetarian, strictly. Katara smiled just thinking about the fun loving kid, but her smile dropped when she remembered how sad she had made him. She wished desperately that he would begin to have feelings for Toph.

Toph was the sarcastic, independent one, but despite her harsh persona, she loved her friends deeply, especially Aang. She and Katara had had their fights, but Katara considered the blind girl her best friend along with Suki and Aang. Toph didn't like to talk about her feelings but she was an open book to Katara.

Katara knew her position in the group; she was the motherly nurturing one. Like Sokka she looked out for them, but it was in a motherly way where Sokka looked out for them a more of a leader. She was nurturing and tried constantly to listen to anyone's problem and help them through it. Her mothering nature made her a bit bossy at times she knew, but her friends loved her anyways, even with her temper that occasionally showed.

Even with all of her amazing friends who she wouldn't trade for anything, she still felt like something, no someone, was missing. She watched as the football players headed back into the field house to have their pregame meeting. Her gaze landed on Zuko and she scoffed. It definitely wasn't him . . . was it? She hoped not, but in the pit of her stomach she knew her true feelings. Why couldn't she stay angry with him? He toyed with her and lead her on, when he clearly had someone else. As she turned back to look toward the field her eyes landed on that someone else, and she was standing next to Azula, Zuko's sister. He had said she was just his sister's friend. But that didn't explain why she had been hanging on him. Was Zuko a liar? She just couldn't figure out why he continued to lead her on but take no action to ask her out, that girl had to be the reason. Then again, when Katara walked by he had practically let her face plant in the floor, and come to think of it he hadn't been all over the dark haired girl. Maybe that girl just liked him, Katara's heart skipped a beat, but she forced herself to calm down. Most likely he had told partial truths to her. She believed him when her said she wasn't his girlfriend. They were probably just sex buddies, and he was just using her like so many of the football players were known for doing. The thought disgusted Katara more than she expected it to. She shouldn't be surprised. He was just a player, leading her on while bedding this chick. She felt her fists clinch and she knew she was fuming.

A hand was placed on Katara's shoulder and she turned to see Yue looking at her with her hand on her shoulder.

"Katara are you ok?"

"Yeah why?" she fibbed with a fake smile.

"Your crying," the white haired girl said tenderly. Then she glanced back to suki who had also noticed Katara's strange behavior, "Let's go talk somewhere."

Katara only nodded and slowly started down the bleachers.

"Do you need help?" Sokka asked Yue gently. She kissed him on the cheek, "No sweetie, girl time. We'll get this fixed, she will be fine, and Suki can help me down.

Suki walked next to Yue down the bleachers making sure she didn't fall. They followed Katara to the other side of the stadium where the track and field team's shot put pit was. The three girls sat on the short concrete wall behind it, Katara in the middle.

"What's wrong Katara?" Suki asked with her hand resting on her friend's back.

Katara wiped her tears away. "It's stupid, really," she sighed.

"I doubt that, tell us," Yue prompted.

"It's just . . . Zuko."

"What about him?" Suki asked, gently caressing her friend's back.

"It's like he's been leading me on all week, he's such a jerk. I know he's with that girl that's Azula's friend, the one with the long black hair. She was sitting with him at lunch and leaning on him, and clinging to him, I just know they're-"

"Hold on," Yue interrupted, "Mai? You think he is with her? She had had the biggest crush on him forever. She is always doing things like that, trying to get his attention. He doesn't like her like that, she gets on his nerves. I know Mai, she's in our grade," she glanced at Suki who nodded.

"Katara, Zuko really likes you, it's so obvious," Suki assured her best friend.

"I think he's just playing with me."

Yue shook her head, "I don't think so. What happened when you saw him at lunch with Mai?"

"She was all over him, and when he saw me he got up and came after me and started apologizing. If he likes me so much then why did he let her be all over him, and why doesn't he just ask me out," Katara asked with new tears streaming down her face. Her friends quickly grabbed her into a hug.

"Because he's a stupid guy," Suki giggled. "It's impossible to understand how their brains work, but I do know he likes you, and I wouldn't tell you this if I wasn't absolutely positive about it."

"Maybe he's just afraid you'll shoot him down," Yue suggested.

"I'm pretty sure he knows I like him. I'm not the best at hiding it," she laugh-cried.

"Oh, sweetie just give him time. I'm sure he'll ask you out soon," Yue said.

"I am going to go do some research," Suki laughed, "namely go talk to Mai, and see what's up."

Katara gave her an apprehensive look.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to chat her up and see what's going on, I won't even mention you, but she's going to have to get used to you being around, cause Zuko's gonna be yours soon!"

The three girls hugged and Katara and Yue went back to the stands with Sokka and the others while Suki headed out to find Mai.

It didn't take too long to find her; she was the only person there wearing black. Suki noticed that she was standing with Azula and the two girls were watching their cheerleader friend Ty Lee warm up with her squad as they awaited the start of the game. Suki decided to start by talking to Azula since they played volleyball together, whereas she barely knew Mai.

"Hey Azula,"

"Suki," Azula greeted simply.

"Y'all think we can beat em this year?"

Both Azula and Mai nodded in the affirmative.

"I think we can too, so long as your brother is playin."

"Hmm" Azula nodded in agreement, she hated to admit it, but her brother was good. Mai simply blushed at mention of Zuko.

"Speaking of Zuko ," Suki addressed Mai, "I've seen the two of you together a lot lately. Y'all aint _together _are you?"

Mai's blush deepened, but it was Azula who spoke. "Hah, my brother? She wishes. He had never shown an ounce of interest in her. He's highly interested in another girl."

"Oh, I see," Suki feigned sympathy. She did truly feel sorry for Mai, but she was more concerned about her friend at the moment and this sounded good for Katara.

"So why so interested Suki? Clearly you come to get information, did you get what you need?" Azula smirked and Suki paled a bit. She knew how Mai felt about her brother, but honestly it got tiring, hearing constantly about how much Mai liked Zuko. And then there was the issue of getting Katara out of the way so Jet would pay attention to only Azula. Unless, that plan could backfire and make Jet want Katara more simply because she was with Zuko, who was clearly his enemy. Azula contemplated her options. It seemed that her best bet was still hoping Zuko would get with Katara, so she would be off the market. Maybe Jet would give up. And as for Mai, she would just have to find someone else. Because quite frankly Azula couldn't stand to hear how hot her brother is one more time. So it seemed for the moment her interests and Suki's aligned. Azula had instantly realized that Suki was fishing for information, though she had made a noble effort to cover it up, so when Suki didn't say anything Azula lowered her voice so Mai wouldn't hear, and said "I know what you're trying to do and I want in."

Suki gave her an incredulous look. Azula sighed. "Walk with me." The two volleyball players walked away from Mai.

"So Katara sent you to find out if Zuko and Mai are going out or friends with benefits or what. Well, they aren't _anything at all_. Mai is just obsessed with him and is constantly trying to ger him to notice her, and it goes as far as her clinging to him and such. But trust me. They aren't anything; Zuko doesn't even like her. And I want Zuko to get with Katara as much as you do, so let me help you."

"First Katara didn't send me, this was my idea, secondly, how did you know all of that?"

"I'm a people person."

Suki shrugged and nodded, satisfied with the younger girl's answer, "but there is one thing I don't get. Mai is your friend. Why don't you want her to be with the boy she likes?"

"Like I said, I have my reasons and they aren't your concern."

Suki frowned, "So how do you intend to help as you said."

"Well to provide information obviously, and I will see what I can do to motivate my brother."

"Thanks Azula."

"Oh I almost forgot to mention. You can tell Katara that Zuko is crazy about her. Why he hasn't asked her out is still a mystery. But I'm working on it."

-o-oOo-o-

**Thanks for reading everyone. This wasn't near as long as I would have liked it to be. Sorry, it's just been a crazy week. I will have the next chapter up next Wednesday. I know not much happened here, but I hope up you are still interested in the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY early update! Uber large apology for the last chapter. I was planning about 8000 words and I just didn't have the time. So I am sorry and you can consider this chapter the continuation of the last one. **

**Secondly, this chapter talks about the football game from Zuko's perspective. I try to make that portion interesting and not too monotonous. Haru isn't mentioned in the game due to it being from Zuko's perspective and the fact that Haru doesn't get much playing time (he is a sophomore on the varsity team). But Haru is there and he does play some. **

**Thanks guys, you are fantastic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, songs, or vehicle companies mentioned in this story.**

-o-oOo-o-

Chapter 11

-o-oOo-o-

From the corner of her eye Suki noticed the football team coming back out onto the field. She looked through the group and found Haru and Zuko and began cheering like all of the other fans. She hurried back up into the stands with her friends smiling hugely. "Katara! I have good news!"

"What is it?"

"Mai and Zuko aren't together, Yue and I were right, and he is crazy about you his sister said so!"

Katara's eyes lit up and she scanned the crowd of football players searching for Zuko. "This makes my day!" She hugged Suki. "Doesn't he look sexy in his football uniform?" Katara, Yue, and Suki giggled.

"What are you girls laughing about?" Sokka asked from further down the bleachers where he stood with their other friends.

"He does, but I think Sokka looks much sexier when he's confused and lonely, it's just too cute," Yue said and they laughed. The three girls joined their other friends and Sokka instantly hooked an arm around Yue's waist helping her stand without her crutches. Then all attention was drawn down to the field.

-o-oOo-o-

Zuko walked toward the refs at the center of the field with Hahn and Bohannon. The three had been selected as the team captains for the opening game, and Zuko felt his concentration return. He was in the zone. All thoughts of Katara would be put on the back burner until the end of the game.

They won the toss and elected to receive. This wasn't their normal way of doing things but the coach wanted numbers on the board fast. This meant Zuko wouldn't be in the opening drive. Hahn and the offence would take the field and hopefully put up a touchdown. They shook hands with the refs and other team captains and returned to their respective benches as the crowd roared. They could hear their fans chanting "AHS, AHS, AHS!"

Special teams went out and got ready. MCHS kicked and AHS's return man watched the ball carefully and caught it. He sprinted down the field utilizing his teammates' expert blocks. The fans and players on the bench went wild as he crossed the forty yard line, and headed for the fifty. He was brought down right as he reached the fifty, giving Hahn and the offense excellent field position. Zuko and the other players on the sideline cheered along with the fans as the offense took the field and the special teams returned to the sideline receiving slaps on the back for a job well done.

The run was to be AHS's bread and butter. Their rivals had an exceptional secondary and coach had specified that throwing with these corners was not a good idea. Of course they would throw some, but the run would be their focus. The thought that MCHS had such exceptional corners made Zuko a bit nervous. He would have to out-do them if he was to impress the college scouts.

He watched as Hahn set up for the opening drive in shotgun formation. There were two backs. Zuko assumed Darrin would run it to the side. He was a half-back, as quick as they come, also looking for a good review from the college scouts. The center snapped the ball and Hahn dropped back a little further into the pocket. MCHS had a good defensive line. Darrin breezed by Hahn and Zuko watched for the handoff, but it didn't come. Zuko's mouth dropped open as Hahn sent the ball soaring through the air towards DeMarcus, who was running a crossing rout. The receiver went for the ball but at the same time, so did the MCHS corner who was guarding him. Zuko watched as the unthinkable happened. The MCHS's corner tipped the ball out of the hands of their top receiver and pulled it down with him. He landed and juked around the other AHS receiver who had watched what happened. Zuko watched in horror as the boy made it to the fifty yard line and then the forty before Darrin brought him down. Zuko was certain the coach would have Hahn's head for calling that audible. He tightened his chin strap and took the field with the rest of the defense. Their strike early tactic was ruined, and they looked like fools going out and throwing an interception on the first play. _Play_ not _drive_, _play_ for crying out loud! The fans had gone silent. This was much worse than a three and out. He was just thankful Darrin had saved them from a pick six.

-o-oOo-o-

Katara saw the number 24 jersey taking the field. "There's Zuko!" she exclaimed to Toph and Suki.

"Sure hope your boyfriend can fix this mess," Toph groaned.

"That was just embarrassing for the offense."

The fans began cheering and chanting for their defense.

Zuko drank in their energy and focused himself on the opposing quarterback and the number 18 wide receiver he was assigned to guard.

The first play was a run, brought down with a gain of four by AHS's tight end. After that a string of runs resulting in two first downs. MCHS was taking their sweet time, and it was working, slow conservative runs with their full back or half back. Zuko wasn't seeing any action, just followed 18 and kept his eyes wide in the secondary. Nothing at all, a damn run every time. Now they were in the red zone and it was time to do something. Zuko made eye contact with the free safety and nodded. The other secondary guys watched. They knew what they had to do.

As soon as the ball was snapped Zuko and one of the other corners blitzed, surprising the quarter back who had gotten into a routine. Fast as lightning Zuko juked around the half back who tried to block him and sacked the quarter back, effectively taking him down out of the red zone for negative yards.

The fans went crazy. Red and blue beach balls were tossed in the air and batted around in the student section and the band broke out in the school's war cry song.

"Toph, Toph! Zuko just sacked the quarterback!"

"I know I can hear the announcer. I'm blind, not stupid."

Zuko got back into position to wait for the next play. The quarterback was under center with a back in I formation. The look just screamed run, but with 3 wide receivers Zuko didn't once buy it. The center snapped the ball and Zuko stayed on 18 while watching the quarterback like a hawk. He watched his stance and foot movement. _Throw, it's a throw_. And it was, 18 juked and tried to lose Zuko, but Zuko was too good for that fake. Zuko stayed right with him watching the ball as it soared through the air, careful not to touch 18 accidentally less he be flagged with pass interference. Zuko kept his eye on the ball and went up right in front of 18 leaping as high as he could into the air and snatching the ball before 18 had the chance. He came down already tearing down the sideline, jumping to the side to avoid a poorly performed attempt at a tackle by their running back. He noticed their quarterback running towards him, but he knew he was faster than him. He could feel Bohannon the free safety flanking him to provide blocks if need be, but he was out running everyone down the sideline. He felt the adrenaline carry him to his side of the field. _Forty. . . Thirty. . . Twenty. . . Ten._

"_TOUCHDOWN AHS! A pick six by number 24, Zuko Sozin the senior cornerback!_" the announcer bellowed into the loud speaker.

The fans were screaming. The flag runner began his lap around the field wildly waving the AHS flag, the band broke out into the fight song, and the mascot was doing flips as the cheer leaders jumped and screamed, waving their pom-poms. The dance team began their dance that they did for touchdowns, and the JROTC shot off a blank round form their cannon. But Zuko wasn't looking at any of them. His eyes were trained on a brunette cross country runner in the top portion of the student section who was looking back at him and jumping up and down cheering. He doubted she could even tell he was looking at her. But then she did something that proved him wrong; she looked right at him and blew him a kiss. He felt the good side of his face turn red. Did that just happen? Then he felt Bohannon slap him on the back. "Man that was _awesome_! But we gotta roll! Special teams is coming out."

Zuko berated himself for yet again getting lost staring at her, and silently thanked Bohannon for bringing him back to reality, and thus sparing his dignity.

-o-oOo-o-

The game continued on to half time being much a show of defensive superiority by AHS. Specail teams kicked the extra point and scored then sent the ball back to MCHS who allowed it to roll out the back of the end zone and started at the twenty. They mostly ran the ball and when they threw it was away from Zuko. Eventually they ran out of downs and had to punt. On offense AHS preformed much better, and Hahn was handing the ball to the running backs. They were able to make some substantial movements down the field and the coach had told Hahn to pass. He did and DeMarcus had beaten the corner this time. So a few plays later Hahn threw to DeMarcus again, and he scored.

"Guess these guys aint as good a Sozin at corner after all," DeMarcus said to Darrin who clapped him on the shoulder. "And we got damn good receivers too."

The extra point was good and the fans went crazy again, cannon shooting, band playing, flag running, students with their bodies painted red and blue screaming. Zuko took the field again and the quarter back continued to give the ball to his backs. Zuko was tired of being avoided. Sure it was good for his ego that the quarterback was scared of him but he wanted to play football. SO he and the other corner blitzed again. This time a running back already had the ball and was sprinting for the sideline when Zuko tackled him in perfect form. The next play looked like a pass and at the last instant before the corner snapped the ball Zuko signaled the other corner to switch with him and they crossed the field at lightning speed shaking up the offense. The play came off sloppy and Zuko intercepted the pass effortlessly, but this one was deeper and he had a more difficult time getting through all the offensive players. Bohannon flanked him again and made a critical block that sprang Zuko for a sprint down the center of the field to another pick six.

"AHS! AHS! AHS!" Katara and the others chanted.

Sokka was jumping around. "Did you see!? He was like … and the dude was like … and Zuko was like…" he went through a range of motions using Yue as a prop in his performance. The others laughed but Katara's eyes were locked on her football player. Who was looking at her again.

-o-oOo-o-

At half time everyone was super pumped and excited. They roamed around the stadium getting pizza and talking to people. Everyone on the AHS side was ecstatic. The AHS marching band was currently preforming, but Jet wasn't looking at them, no he was interested in finding a certain volleyball player who had long black beautiful hair. And it didn't take long for him to find her as she was standing by the fence that encircled the stadium with that gloomy friend if hers.

"Hey Sozin," he greeted.

"Jet."

"Enjoying your big brother's game?"

Azula shrugged.

"Well do you have any plans for after the game?"

"Hmm, depends, why?"

"I'm headed out to Darrin's party if you're looking for a ride."

"_You_ were invited?"

"Well not in so many words."

"Sure I'll go."

Jet smiled. "Thought you might want to."

-o-oOo-o-

After half time the MCHS special teams returned AHS's kickoff to score their first touchdown of the night. The visitor crowd went wild, and the AHS fans began chanting "Scoreboard! Scoreboard!" instructing the opposing fans to realize that they were still up two touchdowns.

In the following drive AHS made two first downs before having to punt it away. Again the MCHS special teams yielded excellent field position, within the range of their field goal kicker. Zuko and the defense took the field, determined to swing the tide of the game back in AHS's favor. They were able to hold the offense to only a gain of two yards. They were playing conservative and didn't pass once in fear that Zuko would intercept again. On fourth down, rather than having to punt they kicked the first field goal of the night thanks to their special teams giving them excellent field position. The score now rested at AHS 21 MCHS 10, a comfortable margin, but the momentum needed to be shifted back to the AHS Cavaliers before that margin dwindled to nothing.

Right as the return special teams began taking the field Zuko grabbed the return man by the shoulder.

"We're getting our asses kicked on special teams. Get that ball up the field and give Hahn something to work with." The return man nodded and took the field.

They made it to the 30. _Could be worse, _Zuko mentally complained. The offence managed to make it the majority of the way up the field before running out of downs just outside field goal range.

"Sozin!" Zuko heard his coach call. "We can't afford another special teams disaster, you're going out there. Stop the return."

"Yes sir."

Zuko grinned, playing special teams was a treat to him, he absolutely loved it. But usually the coach only put him on defense. He didn't want his star corner getting injured on special teams playing a position that wasn't even his to begin with.

Zuko took the field and quickly glanced into the stands to see Katara cheering and screaming. He brought back his focus just in time as the return man for MCHS was hurtling past the first line of defense. Zuko tore towards him with closing speed and avoided falling for the fake that he tried. Zuko wrapped him in a perfect textbook tackle and took him down at the forty. Good field position for his defense squad who was currently taking the field.

The buzzer sounded to announce the end of the quarter, and ends of the field were again switched.

"Alright, let's burry them this last quarter."

The others nodded.

The MCHS quarterback and his offence took the field and started playing fast, no huddle offense with a lot of quick two to four yard gains with their backs. Zuko blitzed and switched sides with the other corners occasionally, but the quarterback had become good at avoiding him, though Zuko did do a lot of damage to shorten the yardage, he wasn't able to get another interception. At least until MCHS threw the ball over the middle right above the reach of their middle linebacker towards a breakaway tight end that crossed over the middle of the field. The man Zuko had been guarding, 18 had attempted to lead him away running, no sprinting towards the end zone to get Zuko away from the potential huge gain the play could give them but Zuko had watched the quarter back and read his eyes. He let 18 go, knowing Bohannon would handle him if something went awry. Zuko tore across the field from where he stopped following 18 right as the ball left the quarterback's hand. He followed the trajectory to the middle of the field and cut in front of the tight end, leaping into the air and coming down with his third interception. This time Smith, the other corner blocked for him effectively knocking away a defensive end who was gunning for Zuko. The middle linebacker blocked the running back's tackle and Zuko juked and dodged the quarterback's tackle. He was free, soaring down the field towards the end zone again, hearing the crowd go wild before he even made it to the end zone. But all he could think about was getting there so he could look up to the stands and see her face, see the joy he brought her by something so obscure as a touchdown for their school's football team. He crossed into the end zone and the stadium erupted, and it was at that moment that he realized he would never be able to just get over her.

-o-oOo-o-

"Katara, this is awesome!" Aang yelled. It was his first AHS football game and he was having a blast. She smiled at her young friend glad he was once again happy.

"Yeah! Whoooooooohoooo!" Toph yelled.

"I told ya so!" Sokka yelled.

There were two minutes left on the clock. Since Zuko's touchdown Hahn had taken the field with the intent of running down the clock with a long slow drive, and it was working. They hadn't been meaning to score but then Darrin got free, and put up another touchdown. The fans cheered and ran down to the fence preparing to take the field upon the completion of the game. They packed in like sardines, and Sokka picked Yue up and sat her on his shoulders so she could see without someone bumping into her and hurting her broken leg. Suki and Aang collectively picked Teo up and sat him on their shoulders so he could see. The defense took the field with a minute and a half to go, and Katara's eyes locked on Zuko. MCHS refused to pass, and only ran the ball. The clock ran out right as they made their second first down. Katara and Toph took the field with the rest of the student body, as Suki and Aang lowered Teo back into this wheelchair and followed seconds behind them. Sokka and Yue elected to wait due to Yue's injury, and were among the last ones to take the field.

Katara sprinted through the crowd ducking around people and weaving through the blob of tall helmeted males searching for one particular football player.

He was certain he had seen her run onto the field. She had to be here somewhere. Zuko meandered through the crowd receiving pats on the back and 'good game' from many different people. He would nod his thanks and do the same to players on both teams as he saw them.

Then he saw her, and ran towards her. She ran towards him, straight into his arms, as she reached up to pull his helmet off and reveal his sweat covered face and hair. His arms were around her waist, hands resting on her hips.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Suki told me the truth about you and Mai, and I'm sorry for fussing at you and jumping to conclusions, and being pushy and angry, and from now on I will just leave you alone-mmmph."

Zuko bent down and kissed her lips hungrily, pulling her in closer to him and running his hand through her hair, accidentally making the ribbons fall out of it, but she didn't care. She just surrendered herself to his kiss, and leaned back in his arms as he bent over her continued capturing her lips.

"Whoooooo hoooooo Sozin! Get that!" Bohannon yelled, interrupting the kiss. The couple hadn't realized but their friends had noticed what was happening and began to gather around. Zuko let go of Katara and looked up. They noticed that they had drawn a crowd, Sokka who was unusually calm to the surprise of both Zuko and Katara. Toph was grinning ear to ear in with a gigantic smirk. Most of them were smiling; the exceptions included Mai, Haru, and Aang. Bohannon was laughing, not at the couple, but more at the fact that he fancied himself a comedian for his comment, around them no one else seemed to notice and were celebrating with their families and friends. Speaking of families, Ursa walked up to the group of friends.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" she asked her son as she stood next to Azula. Zuko smiled and looked at Katara then to his mother. "This is Katara."

"Well the two of you are lovely together," Ursa grinned. "You'll need to invite her over soon."

"Yes mother, I intend to."

Then the coach blew his whistle for the post game huddle and prayer. Zuko squeezed Katara's hand letting her know he would be right back.

The football players kneeled and the family and friends gathered around to hear what the coach had to say. Upon the closing of the prayer the players and fans dispersed. Zuko quickly made his way to Katara who was standing with her brother and friends. He reached out for her hand and she took his. Zuko grinned at Sokka, "Okay if I borrow your sister for a few hours?"

"You know the rules," Sokka warned. Zuko chuckled. "I'll be good to her, man, I promise."

Yue grinned at Katara knowing full well how happy her friend was. Zuko lead her away from the group.

"I have to run into the field house and get my stuff, and change. I will be right back wait here."

She stood by the door waiting for Zuko to emerge.

-o-oOo-o-

Suki elbowed Haru in the ribs, then Aang. "Would you two quit? Honestly, you act like she is the only girl out there. And we all knew this was coming. It was only a matter of time." Both boys nodded.

"You guys wanna go to my house and play video games til 4 am?" Teo asked trying to cheer up his infatuated friends."

Both boys nodded eagerly. "Wait! Me too?" Sokka yelled catching up with them.

"Sokka, you're horrible at video games," Aang replied.

"Well you're awful at hunting but, you're still _my_ friend," Sokka responded feigning insult.

This drew a laugh from Aang.

"Of course you are invited Sokka!" Teo said.

Suki headed home to get some sleep after dropping off Toph. She was exhausted after volleyball practice and the football game. Sokka said he and Yue were going to hang out for a bit before he took her home and headed for Teo's place. Haru, Teo, and Aang piled into Haru's Trail Blazer and headed for Teo's house.

-o-oOo-o-

Mai was in a particularly depressed mood after the game, Azula had a smirk plastered to her face, and Ty Lee was even happier than usual. They were walking toward the parking lot.

"He just had to kiss her right in front of me, didn't he?"

"Mai, I don't think he saw you, besides, there are other boys out there. What about Tommy Bohannon or-"

"I don't like them, and I don't want to talk about it," Mai snapped at her best friend.

"Oh Mai, my brother truly isn't that great. Just stop being so picky."

"Azula," Ty Lee whined, "don't be mean to her. She's had more boyfriends than you. At least she doesn't scare boys off."

Azula shot the cheerleader a deadly glare. "Well at least I am not a loose bimbo like you."

Ty Lee frowned and Mai came to her defense. "So what part of not being a loose bimbo does playing half naked basketball with Jet include?"

"Oh, I was just teasing, I didn't let him touch."

"Somehow I don't think that's-"

"Don't you have some brooding to do Mai?" Azula asked as Jet pulled up next to where the girls were walking, she slung the door open and hopped into the shotgun seat, slamming the door in Mai and Ty Lee's faces.

"Let's go to my house," Ty Lee said, laying a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

Mai nodded.

-o-oOo-o-

Zuko walked out of the field house to see Katara leaning against the wall where he asked her to wait. He reached for her hand as soon as he was close enough to her, and she took it, and he pulled her towards him into a kiss.

"Did you enjoy the game?"

"Yes, you did really well Zuko. Where are we going?"

"Darrin is having a bonfire. I thought we might swing by there for a little while."

Her smile dropped and she swallowed.

"We don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable. I'll do whatever you want."

"No, we can go it's just…"

"I've only been to one of these kind of parties before and it didn't exactly end well."

"What happened?"

"Well in short, Sokka tried to kill Jet for well," she sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Did Jet-"

"No, Sokka stopped him."

Zuko nodded. "I don't think this will be much more than a bonfire. We will leave anytime you want, and I won't let anyone hurt you, including me," Zuko smiled.

Katara didn't want to really go into the details of Jet trying to force himself on her, and then when she said no, he tried to drug her drink which was a Pepsi. She really hadn't wanted to go to the party in the first place, but she naïve, and didn't know that party meant alcohol and sex. She had found Jet attractive and decided to accept his invitation. They had been flirting for a couple of weeks so she had agreed to hang out with him on several occasions. It was their fourth 'date' so to speak. She was a good girl, and had refused to drink, hunting down a Pepsi so people would stop offering her alcohol. Jet was slowly getting drunk and had started insinuating that they go out to his car. She got scared and texted Sokka who got there right as Jet was trying to drug her drink while she was in the bathroom. A major fight between Jet and her brother broke out and the parents of the kid throwing the party had arrived and thrown everyone out. Truthfully they should have called the police. Sokka had taken a crying Katara to Suki's house, as Katara knew her dad would be furious. She needed a female friend and Suki regularly took the role of Katara's mother when those occasions that Katara needed her to arose. It wasn't long after that when Jet was kicked off the basketball team, and sent to Juvie for 8 months.

Zuko opened the door to his Mustang for Katara, climbed into the driver seat, and tossed his stuff into the back. He tore out of the parking lot turning on his radio. _I Will Not Bow_ by Breaking Benjamin blared over the speakers.

"I haven't forgotten about teaching you to drive this," Zuko smirked.

Katara smiled.

They rode the rest of the way in silence as Katara thought about Zuko and his random strange behavior.

They arrived about the same time as everyone else. The bonfire was on Darrin's property down by the lake. When Zuko and Katara walked down the hill he was in the process of lighting it. The music was already blaring and several guys were carrying coolers down the hill. They talked to people for a little bit before Zuko lead Katara closer to the lake.

"Katara, there is something we need to talk about."

She nodded for him to start.

"I know I have probably been acting weird to you this week, and I need to tell you why."

He looked down at her. "Katara, I like you, a lot, a whole lot. And I don't know what to do about it. I tried to distance myself from you as much as I could, but, I'm just…" he laughed at himself pinching the bridge of his nose. "As, corny as it sounds I'm drawn to you. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't focus on what I'm supposed to be doing because you're always in my thoughts."

She had a confused look on her face. Why was there a problem with him liking her? It made no sense.

"But, we can't be together," he said, and she forced herself to keep a straight face.

"Football takes up so much of my life that I am the worst boyfriend in history. You can ask any of my ex's. I'm trying to get a scholarship to play for the Georgia Bulldogs, or some SEC team, and it takes a lot of time and work. I wouldn't be able to give you the attention you deserve, and I would just end up hurting you. I don't want to do that. I don' want to use you, or hurt you. But I can't get myself to just let go either. That's what happened tonight; I had a lapse of self-control. The way you looked at me from the stands, and those sweet kisses. I just had to have more. But this can't go on. After tonight we have to go back to just friends."

Katara had tears in the corners of her eyes. "Zuko, I understand what you're saying, but I don't think just being friends will work, because of how we feel for each other. There is always going to be a tension there. We can try if you want but it might be better if we just don't see each other at all." The tears fell from her eyes and he wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I don't want to get in the way of your dreams."

"No, no, shhhhh, Katara you aren't in the way of anything. I just don't want to hurt you. I have hurt every girl I've been with. They all said pretty much the same thing. I didn't give them the time or attention they deserve, and it slowly broke their hearts. I don't wanna break your heart."

Katara started full on crying. "It's a little too late for that." He pulled her into an embrace and rested his chin on the top of her head as she cried into his sweat and blood covered jersey.

"And shouldn't it be my choice," she whined. "If you want to be with me, but you won't for my own good. Then that should make it my choice right? Well what if I'm willing to accept that you won't be around a lot, and I won't see you a lot. Zuko, you seem so tired and lonely all the time. Don't you think I could help you?"

_I know you could. _

"I just don't want to bring you pain Katara. Letting go now will hurt a lot less. What if we do make it through this year? As soon as it's summer time I will be leaving for college to train with the team. I won't get to see you much then. No matter how much I want to."

"Shouldn't we just worry about now?" she cried into his jersey. "Do you really want to be with me?"

"More than anything." He looked into her eyes.

"Then let me help you, Zuko you need someone. Not a whiney girl who complains when she doesn't get to see you, but someone to help you. I know your tired and under a lot of pressure. Let me help you." Katara, laughed. "I must sound like some desperate hussy."

He responded with a deep chuckle of his own as he continued to hold her. "No you sound like someone who genuinely cares about me. I highly doubt you would have said the same things if I had told you I didn't want to be with you."

"That would be right," she smiled. "I only want this if you do."

He nodded. "Alright, you know what you're getting into," he teased. "Katara, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I will," and he kissed her.

-o-oOo-o-

**Next chapter: Jet and Azula show up at the bonfire, and the beginnings of Zuko and Katara's relationship.**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello lovely people (Fair warning: I am super chatty today. Long story.) So it's Tuesday about 2:30 when I am starting this. I hope to have it uploaded tomorrow, as I have been making Wednesdays my update days, but we shall see. I have a lot of homework that, quite frankly, I am not particularly in the mood for. So here I am writing so I don't have to do it.**

**So next week is Zutara week. I would really like to do something for it but I don't really think I will have time. I may try to dedicate next week's update to one of the Zutara week topics. They are: (starting Sun going through Sat) Calor, Euphoria, Voices, Gravity, Bound, Soothe, Spark. I think I am going to do gravity. It will actually work quite well in the next chapter if I get far enough in this one. I won't be doing any actual Zutara week submittals but be sure and check out what other people do. Zutara week is a lot of fun!**

**If you are reading Caves (my other Zutara story) I have not forgot you! I have been uber busy and trying to finish this story. But don't worry I have not abandoned it! I will make an effort to update it next week, also on a topic of Zutara week, but don't ask me which one. If you haven't read Caves, then what are you waiting for? Check it out while you wait on my slow a** to update AHS. **

**Finally, the last chapter did not go at all as I had it planned. In my head Zutara happened at the camp (next chapter) but it seemed a bit overused and cliché and Zuko and Katara started writing for me last chap saying they weren't waiting any longer, so I just let them, and plus I am sure you all were ready for them to quit beating around the bush. Thus the last chapter ended as it did. **

**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews. I feel the love! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, music, vehicles, etc. etc. etc.**

**Also I am not promoting partying or drinking. I tend to agree with Katara concerning those things. But this is high school and we all know what teens get into. So without further ado:**

-o-oOo-o-

_Chapter 12_

-o-oOo-o-

Jet pulled off on the side of the road near the bonfire party. After picking up Azula he had swung by and got Smellerbee and Longshot. The Duke and Pipsqueak had elected not to come, parties weren't really their thing. Jet casually strolled up to where people were gathered around the fire; Azula followed him. She glanced back at the old car to see if Smellerbee and Longshot were coming, but she noticed them making out in the back seat and rolled her eyes, unsure if it was their stupidity or her jealousy for a relationship that drove her. _Why, why, why _did she have to be so bad at this? She was so good at everything else. She got all A's and B's in school and barely put forth any effort. It just came easy to her. She was popular and had a lot of friends, and she was a beast at sports, any of them really, not just her specialties of volleyball and softball. They all came easy to her. Zuko put in a lot of work to be good, but Azula had never had to do that. It just came. Sure Zuko was naturally talented, but not anywhere near as naturally talented as his younger sister. He excelled because of his hard work, she excelled, well, just because she was Azula, it was her thing. But why did dating and relationships have to be horrendously difficult for her? She scared boys off, Ty Lee had told her. _Well maybe they shouldn't be such coward,_ she had sneered. She would never admit how much she wanted this Jet thing to work just to prove to Ty Lee that she was capable, though Ty Lee had never been mean to her about it. Azula had an easy enough time getting attention from boys, she was beautiful and she knew it. But once they got to know her they were gone within days every time, constantly pushing her away until they totally disappeared from her life. And for once, she just wanted to be like everyone else. To not be this perfect super-star, that everyone saw her as. Well, perfect perhaps wasn't the right word as it seemed to imply that she was angelic, which was not the case by any means. She was haughty and mean, perhaps the correct word was gifted. Everyone saw her as gifted, but for a split second she just wanted to be someone else, to be like Ty Lee or even Katara; sweet, kind, and easy to love. Perhaps her biting sarcasm or desire to athletically dominate every person she came into contact with weren't the gentle feminine characteristics that boys sought out in their potential girlfriends. But, then again she had tried hiding it before, and it always reared its ugly head. Within minutes the true Azula would come out, and that was the part she hated most, that she couldn't be herself around a potential boyfriend. And that was why she liked Jet, he had seen her as she is, her true self, and actually acted interested. But she would never admit out loud that she liked him, least of all _to_ him.

Jet dug through the cooler and shot a glare at one of the football players. "Hey! Where is the booze?"

"Aint here yet, hold on."

Just then another guy walked up with a cooler and reached in and tossed him a beer.

Jet caught it and another that was tossed to him, and returned to Azula who had a smirk plastered on her face and appeared to be in thought.

"Thinkin bout how good I look?" Jet asked moving the straw around to the other side of his mouth. He chewed on straw constantly, and when he wasn't chewing straw it was tobacco. Smellerbee had gotten on to him about it once, and he had said that she should be happy he wasn't doing worse drugs as he had before his brief stay in juvie.

"Hmmph, not quite."

He opened his beer and handed the other to her. Azula felt a lump in her throat. She had never drank before. Oh well, first time for everything. She opened it and downed it quickly, due to her thirst from being outside in the summer heat in Georgia, not exactly the coolest place on earth. It tasted bad to her, but she forced the harsh liquid down, not one to wimp out. She felt a bit dizzy upon finishing the large can, but shook her head to rid the sensation. Jet was on his second already.

The music was blaring and people began dancing and venturing away from the crowd in pairs. Jet suddenly pulled her forward towards the bonfire where the others were dancing.

She danced with him for a few minutes, before a slower song came on and someone went to change the station. He reached into the cooler and handed her a second beer as he pulled out his third. This time they drank them more slowly stopping to talk with Smellerbee and Longshot who had finally emerged from the back seat of the car.

After finishing their drinks, Azula started to feel her head spinning and her thoughts were less clear. Jet grabbed her hand and led her back to dance some more, this time being much bolder and pulling her closer to him. Azula felt light headed but was able to keep up with him and his increasingly dirty dance moves. She felt herself really getting into it, and in her mildly inebriated state all she wanted was more. She pressed closer to him as he grinded against her.

Some time passed as they danced before Jet grabbed another beer and walked back to begin dancing with Azula again as they danced and shared the drink.

-o-oOo-o-

Zuko kissed Katara's face as his fingers combed through her brown curly hair.

"Katara, wake up, I need to take you home. It's getting late."

After the two had confessed their feelings for one another, they had spent some time sharing gentle soft kisses. The shyness they had never shown in the past finally making itself manifest in their new found relationship. After a precious few moments, Zuko sat down at the water's edge pulling Katara down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and the two talked about everything from Sokka to Zuko's game to pancakes. The latter Katara had promised to make for her new boyfriend. After a while she had drifted to sleep, the distant sounds of the party not loud enough to deter her slumber. Zuko had contentedly sat there, his arm around her waist, and watched her sleep for a little bit, until it was nearing eleven thirty and he knew they should get going if he wanted to make a good first impression on her father. True it was game night, but eleven thirty was considered plenty late in the eyes of a protective father.

She stirred and yawned. "Zuko? Did I?"

He nodded.

"I'm so sorry!"

"I'm not. I liked watching you sleep." He frowned. "I hope that isn't weird."

She giggled and kissed his scarred cheek. The two stood and walked back up the hill towards the bonfire.

Zuko topped the hill, fingers laced with Katara, telling her about something he and Sokka did in S&C last year when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Azula knocked back a gulp of beer as Jet lead her off into the trees, the two clinging to one another. Zuko started running towards the still far off scene and Katara trialed him.

Jet pulled Azula behind a tree and wasted no time pulling her shirt off and locking lips with her, she was dazed and intoxicated, and did nothing to deter him. He plunged his hand into her shorts, still locking lips, as her brother rounded the corner at lightning speed. Azula wasn't completely wasted and when she felt his hand go into her shorts, she instantly reeled back, and started to push him away, but the lip-lock remained until Jet was seemingly ripped from the kiss. Azula tumbled back onto the ground to see who her rescuer was. Zuko threw Jet against a tree and slammed his fist against the other boy's face. Upon feeling someone else approaching Azula dazedly glanced up to see Katara kneel down in front of her and reach for her shirt. Azula felt Katara take her hands and gently guide them through the sleeves as a mother would a small child. After helping her redress, Katara laid a comforting hand on Azula's shoulder before she retreated to stop her new boyfriend from committing murder. She grabbed the arm that was about to slam into Jet's face again, and Zuko stopped abruptly, afraid that Katara would be hurt due to her proximity.

"Zuko, stop," she soothed gently, holding onto his arm.

Zuko's breath heaved in and out in anger and she could feel the tension and drive pulsing through his arm. She pulled him back and turned him to face her, each movement a gentle caress coaxing him to her will. She knew no amount of physical strength she had could wrench him away from his mission to cause Jet pain, but her gentle caresses served her purpose exceptionally well.

She managed to keep his gaze fixed on her with her soft caresses as the righteous fury in his eyes slowly quelled. Smellerbee and Longshot ran in and extracted their friend, practically dragging him out.

Once Zuko calmed down a bit he turned to face his sister who was kneeling and crying. With a small sigh to calm himself, he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms as she continued crying against his shoulder. Katara kneeled down next to the siblings and began to caress Azula's hair gently untangling it and smoothing it from the damage Jet had done.

Zuko didn't say anything. That's not what his sister needed from him at the moment. He just sat there holding her loosely and allowing her to cry on him while Katara knelt next to them and stroked her hair. It was an odd, but completely natural thing to him. He had never held his little sister before as older brothers were accustomed to doing; she had never wanted, needed or allowed him to, and yet it felt like the most natural thing in the world. He had always been there for her, no matter how much she would deny any caring gesture he would offer her. They hadn't really been the best of friends like Sokka and Katara, but Zuko loved his little sister and was always willing to be there for her. Now she was letting him, for the first time since they were little, very little. Zuko could remember helping up a toddling Azula when she fell over, or reaching things the little girl couldn't quite get to. She was six when their father left, and with him he took his children's companionship. Maybe, Zuko hoped, the wound was finally beginning to heal. She had cried in front of him twice in the past week, an action he thoroughly believed her to be incapable of since the age of six.

Some time passed and Azula's crying slowed. Zuko spoke softly and comfortingly. Why wasn't he angry with her? She had deliberately done exactly what he warned her against. Yet, no anger manifested in her direction.

"Let's get you home."

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes as he stood, still cradling her in his arms, and glanced back to Katara to make sure she would follow. Katara gave him a soft smile, remembering the similar situation she was in almost a year ago with Sokka coming to her rescue. She hadn't cried nearly this much, but Jet had taken it further with Azula than he had made with Katara. Would he never change? Sure his stay in juvie had helped him kick his drug habits but he still didn't treat girls well to say the least. Katara began to wonder if he was drunk when this started or if he had planned it from the beginning. Neither option was acceptable, but she hoped he had at least grown some conscience and wouldn't premeditate the actions he was seemingly about to indulge in with Azula.

When they got to the car Katara pulled the front seat up and Zuko gently sat his sister in the back with his football gear. Katara got in the passenger seat, and reached back to hold Azula's hand as Zuko pulled away. On the way Azula had fallen asleep, and Zuko hadn't said a word. He was just driving towards Katara's house. She reached up and caressed his cheek.

"You're a really good brother, you know?"

"If that were so, I seriously doubt any of this would have taken place."

"Zuko, you can't blame yourself for this! How on earth is it your fault?"

"I warned her to stay away from him, but I just left it at that. I didn't force her to be away from him, well, once I did but that is another story."

"The fact that she didn't listen to you is not your fault. I don't listen to Sokka all the time, and usually I regret it," she laughed goof naturedly. "But it's not his fault, and this isn't yours. And I have an idea. Why don't I call up Suki and Toph and they can come stay at my place tonight and Azula can stay with us."

Zuko nodded. "It may be good for her to have girls her own age. I can't imagine her telling Mom about this." He glanced back to his sleeping sister. "They don't exactly have the best of relationships, and Mom would panic. Thank you Katara, and don't be afraid to call me if you need anything." He caressed the side of her face.

"I don't think my dad would like you coming by in the middle of the night," she laughed. "We will be fine til morning." Katara pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Toph and Suki, who both complained that it was late and they were sleeping, but would be over soon.

Zuko pulled into the driveway, and Katara gently shook Azula awake. In the background a repetitive sound of shotgun, rifle, and an assortment of other firearm blasts could be heard. "What is that sound?" Zuko asked more wondering why than what.

"Oh, it's just Sokka getting ready for hunting season," Katara gestured as if being at the firing range at midnight on a Friday was the norm for her brother, and somehow Zuko didn't doubt it. "Though I did think he was going to stay the night with Aang, Teo, and Haru, he had texted me saying so. Let's drive down there and see. We can go in the back door by the basement after that and hopefully not wake dad."

Zuko shot her an incredulous look.

"This is normal. Dad can sleep through it," Katara laughed.

"Azula, how about you spend the night with Katara, Suki, and Toph? It will be good for you to be around other girls," Zuko said gently to his dazed sister.

She nodded; the world around her was still fuzzy. Zuko got out of the car and helped her out, near the barn. Katara wondered around to the range behind the barn trailed by Zuko and a still inebriated wobbly Azula who was leaning on Zuko's arm for support.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled to get his attention above the noise. He seemed not to hear her as he fired his rifle again, hitting the target with practiced perfection. Then he turned to see what all the commotion was.

"Zuko! Hey man! Were you good to my sister?" Then his eyes landed on Azula. "Apparently somebody wasn't too good to yours," he said, unaware of how close to the truth he had been. Azula broke into tears again and Katara smacked him. "OW! What was that! What is going on here?"

"Azula had a rough night; she is going to stay with us."

Sokka nodded not seeing the relevance of the matter and walked over to his gun case to extract another rifle for Zuko. He expected the girls to go upstairs.

"Wanna shoot with me?"

"Maybe tomorrow," Zuko replied as Sokka nodded and put both guns away safely and locked the cabinet.

Sokka approached them with a concerned look on his face. "What happened?" he asked more gently.

"Jet happened," Katara supplied, "remember last year?"

Sokka's eyes traveled from his sister to Azula to Zuko, noting the familiar look in his eyes.

"That sick twisted, sonuva …"

"We know Sokka," his sister comforted, trying to quell the anger that resurfaced.

"Azula," Zuko addressed his sister who was still leaning on his arm, "I'm going to go home, call me if you need me. Katara will take good care of you and Suki from your volleyball team is on her way."

She nodded and stepped away from him, still wobbly; he watched her with concern, placing a hand on her arm to make sure she had her balance. She stepped forward again, out of her brother's reach toward the house. She took another step as they watched her apprehensively. Her next step faltered and she fell forward towards Sokka, who caught her. Her head lolled back and she drifted out of consciousness. Sokka lifted her into his arms.

"I'll take her inside to Katara's room."

Zuko looked at Katara, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

She cupped his cheeks with her hands as she nodded. "Stop worrying. She needs to be around girls, and she and Suki know each other. And I have been in a similar situation. She will be fine Zuko."

He nodded and leaned down to capture her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They kissed passionately, but briefly.

"You're amazing, you know?" he asked.

"Glad you're impressed," she winked at him.

"I'm sorry that our first evening together wasn't terribly romantic, or whatever it is that you girls want. I'm obviously not very good at this so you might as well get used to it."

"Zuko, sitting by the water and kissing _is_ romantic."

"I guess, but the rest of this-"

"Is fine. Don't worry about it. I enjoyed our evening, I'm just glad Azula is ok, and jet didn't…"

"Yeah, I really would have killed him then," he countered.

"This is just so easy," Katara mused.

"Hmm?"

"Us, it just…works."

"Yeah, it does just kinda come naturally." He lifted her chin and kissed her lips again. "I just can't get enough of these," he said as he rubbed his thumb over her plump pink lips, his own lingering just inches from her face. He looked from her lips up to her big blue eyes. He had never seen such huge, beautiful eyes before. They could have held the oceans in their depths. He leaned down and captured her lips once more before telling her that he should get going. He headed up the hill and got in his Mustang just as Suki pulled into the drive with Toph in the passenger seat.

"Sugar Queen! How'd your date go?" Toph asked as she bounced over to where Katara was excitedly.

"Well it wasn't exactly a date per say but … he asked me out!"

All three girls squealed with excitement, and hugged each other.

"But that's not why I asked you to come over. You know Azula from your team, Zuko's sister?"

Suki and Toph nodded and Katara proceeded to explain what happened as they walked into the house.

-o-oOo-o-

Sokka kicked the door to the basement open as he cradled Azula in his arms. The sound must have stirred her to consciousness because her eyes popped open, and she looked up at him, confused.

"You're okay; I'm just taking you up to Katara's room."

Azula had awoken, unsure of where she was, and her head still spinning. She was looking up at a familiar looking boy, and it took a moment for her to realize who it was. Her vision cleared a bit and she was able to recognize him as Sokka, the baseball players whom she had watched eat everything he could lay his hands on at the tailgate park before the football game. He had said something to her, but it hadn't quite registered. As her awareness returned she realized she was in his arms and he was carrying her up a flight of stairs. She looked back up to him and he smiled down on her with a compassionate warm smile. And she realized something that had never dawned on her before. He was really, _really_ cute. His blue eyes, tan complexion, brown hair and muscular arms seemed to overwhelm her senses, and she felt her cheeks warming into a blush. She continued to gaze up at him as he pushed the door open with his foot at the top of the stairs and rounded to another staircase that lead up to a bedroom. Her blush intensified when she realized he was carrying her to the bed, but for some reason she wasn't afraid, she knew he wasn't going to roughly force himself on her as Jet had attempted to do, but why was he taking her to a bed in the first place? She racked her still fuzzy brain trying to find the reason for the circumstances, but her memory failed her. So she simply gazed up at him as he gently deposited her on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. She was surprised when he retreated; part of her was relieved, part of her saddened. She quickly drifted off into slumber thinking about the way he had held her so close and so gently.

-o-oOo-o-

**Uh-oh, somebody has a crush on Sokka, hmmm. I decided to serve up a little plot twist for ya. Ok, so two things: first Sokka is a good guy and is NOT going to cheat on Yue. Secondly I would like to know how you all want this to end. It may or may not influence the way the story pans out: **_**SokkaxYue**_** or **_**SokkaxAzula**_**? I would just like to know. **

**Thanks! I hope you liked it! Please review!  
**

**-engineergirl86**


End file.
